You Have No Idea
by AkematLynn
Summary: Dr. Bambillo illegally discusses the mental health conditions of many of his younger patients with Officer Monson and Dr. Crabblesnithch. Characters include: Gary, Clint, Otto, Bif, Seth, Tad, Kirby, Damon, Wade, and Johnny. Rated M for later Chapters.
1. Gary

**Author Note: Each chapter only focuses on a single character. Therefore you don't have to read previous chapters to understand any following chapter. If you are only interested in reading about one character in particular then you can read their chapter and their chapter alone.**

Chapter 1

"You have no idea how many of these kids are on medication!" Dr. Bambillo informed officer Monson and Dr. Crabblesnitch as they all sat around the small café table at the Old Bullworth Vale Coffee House sipping their hot beverages.

"I'm not surprised, kids these days act like wild animals infected with rabies, always fighting each other and what not!" Officer Monson spoke up.

"Medication is unnecessary in my professional opinion, children these days simply need role models to lead by example and to teach them lessons of morality." Dr. Crabblesnitch added in.

"That may be true but that doesn't change the fact that some of them are just plain crazy!" Insisted Dr. Bambillo, the other two men sat and listened quietly as he began illegally discussing the health conditions of some of his younger patients.

Gary Smith was by far one of the most mentally unhinged patients locked away in Happy Volts Asylum. Sure on the outside he appeared normal but that was only part of the front he kept up in order to lure in unsuspecting victims. Everyone already knew about the school incident but only few knew of what took place once he arrived at the asylum. That particular day did not suit his arrival in the least bit, it had been a beautiful sunny day but with all he had done and evidently planned to do it most certainly should have been a dark and stormy night. He didn't come quietly either, from the time the police and orderlies had shown up on up until they had thrown him in a padded room in a strait jacket and injected him with heavy sedatives he was kicking and screaming as if he were insane.

Upon meeting him the Dr.'s first impression of the boy had been that he had a severe case of what he liked to refer to as, "_Bad Attitude Syndrome_". He showed all the signs: eye rolling, refusal to cooperate, unnecessary insults, and a whole slew of other things as well. His first few week's there he didn't seem to be much of a problem except for the occasional issue of him refusing to take his medication. Other than that he had pretty much stayed quiet and kept to himself. However that somewhat calm demeanor he had portrayed was short lived.

Dr. Bambillo had received a call from the asylum at exactly 8 a.m. on the dot. The description he had been given of the incident that had taken place around 2 a.m. that morning had been flat out disturbing. He was needed at the asylum urgently to assess the patient and hopefully find out the cause of the incident. Arriving at Happy Volts he wasted no time in checking in and had an orderly lead him straight to the padded room that Gary Smith had been moved to until further notice. Once the orderly had unlocked the door he stepped inside to find the boy sitting in a cushioned chair in a strait jacket with his legs bound and a Hannibal Lecture like mask strapped to his face. Apparently it had been far worse than they had made it sound. There was another soft padded chair sitting directly in front of him, not wanting to startle Gary, the Dr. slowly made his way over to the chair and took a seat. All the while Gary didn't bother to look at him even once. After seating himself the Dr. took a moment to visually inspect Gary's expression. Overall he appeared calm, but his eyes told a completely different story. They were merely a small indicator of the ferocity and instability burning on the inside of him. Glancing down at the report he had been given he began to read it to get the gist of all the details of exactly what had happened early that morning. As he scanned the paper he made certain to not make a face at anything he read. Towards the end of reading, a muffled voice broke his attention away from the report; he lowered the paper to look at Gary.

"You know doctor, if you and the rest of the staff here and my parents weren't so amped on pumping me with all this shitty medication and actually did your jobs correctly then maybe stuff like this wouldn't happen!"

Slowly raising his head Gary brought his gaze up to meet that of the doctors. Dr. Bambillo waited for a moment but the teen said nothing else.

"Gary," He began, "Despite what I've been told I'm not making any assumptions here, I want to hear what happened and I want to hear it from you." Dr. Bambillo informed him.

Gary merely held his gaze and said nothing. "Gary I know you don't enjoy being locked away like a wild animal or talking to me, but look at it this way, the more cooperative you are the more I can help you and the more you let me help you the sooner you can get out of here and be free again." Dr. Bambillo again waited for a response from the boy but as before he said nothing.

The promise of eventual freedom didn't seem to hinder Gary in the least bit. Glancing back at the paper the Dr. thought he would start by asking questions based solely on what the report said seeing that as usual, Gary was not cooperating. However before he could say anything else Gary decided to speak,

"This is exactly what I'm talking about," Gary spoke up again while rolling his eyes in the air.

"What do you mean?" Dr. Bambillo questioned him simply wanting to make sure that the two of them were on the same page.

"What do you think I mean!?" Gary spat sarcastically, "Just fucking give it a rest would you!" his voice was cold and icy,

"You're all the same, you sit up here and try to convince me to talk to you acting like you're interested in what I have to say! But regardless of what I say the end result is always the same! You'll simply hand me another damn prescription and send me on my way! Then when there's no change in my behavior you all sit around looking stupid and wonder why!"

The Dr. sat quietly for a moment as he thought about what Gary had just said,

"Gary, I'm getting the sense that you're trying to tell me that there is something wrong but it's not something medication can fix, is there something else you feel is a problem?"

Gary narrowed his eyes at the Dr. seemingly angry that the man insisted he had any issues period.

Growing frustrated he decided to change courses.

"Just quit it with the nonsense and read the report it'll tell you what happen!" Gary growled from behind his mask.

Dr. Bambillo stared at him for a moment believing that he was clearly trying to avoid the question he had just posed. Meanwhile Gary continued to sit and sulk over the situation at hand, still angry at the conversation that had just taken place.

'_Damn meds_!' He thought to himself, '_If these idiots and morons would stop trying to make me take all this crap then I'd be just fine! They keep trying to change me when there is nothing wrong! The fools! This is a classic case of if it ain't broke then don't fucking fix it!_'

Suddenly Gary snapped out of his train of thought as he realized that the Dr. was now staring at him. Gary cocked one eyebrow as if to say '_what the fuck are you looking at_!?' without actually saying it.

"What's on your mind Gary?" The Dr. questioned him now that he was done reading the report on the early morning incident. Feeling his frustration rise Gary clenched his teeth behind his mask,

"Read the fucking report!" he shouted.

"I already read the report Gary, but the report only tells me what the orderlies and nurses here know, it doesn't tell me what's on your mind."

There was a brief moment of dead silence as Gary let the Dr.'s remark sink in. He was growing angrier and angrier by the minute. Dr. Bambillo _thought_ he was on to him and normally he would play along to make him think he could understand him and that he was helping him along the road to recovery but he was not in the mood to do so today. Gary looked at the Dr. again who sat and waited patiently for him to start talking. As bad as he wanted to deter the subject he knew doing so was now pretty much pointless. The man _thought_ he knew that he was hiding something and was now waiting for him to tell him what it was that he was hiding. Gary didn't like to feel like anybody knew or even thought they knew anything more about him then what he wanted them to know. And Dr. Bambillo was no exception.

"You're the Dr. you figure out what's on my mind." Gary finally replied, deciding to be uncooperative as usual. He smirked at his own remark behind the mask.

The expression on Dr. Bambillo's face didn't change even the slightest bit at Gary's remark. He sat quietly for a moment seeming to decide how he should answer to Gary's uncooperative attitude.

"Well Gary If I didn't know any better then I would say that you have the need to be and feel in control of yourself and everything around you." Gary let out an incredulous snort at the Dr.'s response, "Yeah so what!?" He snapped waiting for the right opportunity to change his demeanor.

"I also feel like you have no concern for the wellbeing of others and you don't care what type of results your actions will cause. If that is the case," The Dr. continued "I'm starting to think that at some point in your past you didn't have control but someone else had control of you and everything in your life. Or better yet you feel like you still don't have control of something in your life so you act out and try to control the world around you to help ease any feeling of not being in control… if that makes sense!"

One of Gary's eyes twitched involuntarily at the remark and even though it was only for a brief second the Dr. knew he had struck a nerve.

There was another momentary pause as Gary couldn't decide how to respond for a moment, he suddenly got the feeling that the Dr. was closing in on him and he didn't like it, when he didn't respond the Dr. spoke up again.

"Do you think maybe this need to be in control of everything stems from the way your father treated you?"

Anybody else would have blanched at the Dr. for bringing up such a sensitive subject but this was Gary Smith and Gary Smith didn't blatantly show any emotion that could possibly cause others to deem him weak.

"This has nothing to do with my father!" Gary protested in a confident manner.

"You don't think that your need to manipulate and control the people around you stems from your father's tendency to manipulate and control you and your mother?"

"No! It does not!" Gary reiterated, bothered by the fact that the Dr. knew anything about either of his parents.

"What about your own attitude and mentality?"

Silence

"Perhaps somewhere along the way you recognized the fact that maybe you didn't have full control over your own mind so you sought out to control any and everything else that you possibly could?"

Again another moment of pure silence

"Gary, attitude is contagious, how one person thinks or behaves can easily rub off on someone who spends a lot of time around them and they may not even realize it. How your father treated you as an individual could have easily been the foundation for how you treat other individuals in your life… that along with your inability to care for and love others most certainly could be the reasons for your tyrannical behavior."

Gary narrowed his eyes at the Dr. recognizing the fact that he was indeed hinting at something. Feeling his rage start to boil over Gary sought out an explanation.

"Who are you talking about?" Gary questioned the man through clenched teeth, Dr. Bambillo tilted his head to the side for a moment knowing that his next remark was more than likely going to ignite a fuse within Gary.

"I'm talking about you Gary, I'm talking about your father and I am talking about a small boy you attended school with by the name of Peter Kowlaski."

Gary's eyes widened at the remark, normally he wouldn't make any facial expression that indicated how he felt about something but the mention of Pete and caused that notion to go flying out the window.

"How the fuck do you know about Pete!?" Gary growled at the Dr. it was obvious someone had spoken to the Dr. without him knowing about it, the question was who though? Although chances were that it may have very well been Pete one could never be too sure.

"I spoke with someone who seemed to know quite a bit about you." Dr. Bambillo informed him.

"WHO!?" Gary practically shouted from behind his mask.

"I'm sorry Gary but I promised them that their identity would remain anonymous" Dr. Bambillo replied rather calmly.

"Pete was here wasn't he!?" Gary demanded to know, "He came to see you didn't he!?"

"Gary that's not important right now, I understand that Peter may be someone important to you but keep in mind that he's free and you're locked up in here."

Most other people would have grown furious at that remark but as mentioned before this was the one and only Gary Smith! So instead of showing his anger and frustration Gary simply deadpanned at the man.

"Now let's try to stay focused and get back on topic, okay, I can tell that talking about your family and personal life is a touchy subject for you so we don't have to discuss your family or anything like that but just remember the more you withhold from me the harder it will be for me to help you and the longer it will be before you get out of here. On the other hand," The Dr. went on, "We can talk about Peter if you want to."

The mention of Pete's name a second time caused a foreign feeling to overtake Gary, he hated talking about Pete but at the same time he loved talking about Pete. Unlike anyone else he had ever encountered in his life Petey had stirred something in him the very moment he had ever set eyes on him. The feeling he got whenever he looked at the boy was one he found disturbing because he had never experienced one like it before. Unlike everyone else Pete didn't turn away from him, he didn't judge him and in the beginning he never even questioned anything Gary did or said to him. That however was only in the beginning, as time went on and the boy got older he started questioning him and that was something Gary couldn't have….

"Gary?" Dr. Bambillo called out to him.

Gary abruptly came out of his train of thought for a second time that day. The look on his face told the Dr. that he had been lost in thought most likely due to the mention of Peter.

Dr. Bambillo waited a moment before he went on, "You and Peter were close I assume?"

A shudder ran through Gary's body. Forgetting his need to be uncooperative he for once gave the Dr. an honest answer.

"Yeah…. We were…."

"You're last Dr. told me that before you got sent here you were expressing to him an interest in trying to clean up your act, is that true?" Dr. Bambillo continued to question him trying to get to the heart of the situation assuming there was one.

Instead of verbally answering him Gary gave a simple nod of the head to confirm that it was true, he had shown an interest in straightening up his behavior. Or so he had claimed…

"Was it for Peter?"

Another nod of the head was all Gary gave.

"Did you tell him that?

Gary squeezed his eyes shut attempting to suppress the overwhelming amount of rage he felt, "I…" He paused unable to get the words out.

"It's okay" Dr. Bambillo told him, just take your time. Gary took a deep breath.

"I never got the chance to…" The words came out in a slow heated growl.

"…Because he fucking showed up… and took him away from me…."

There was yet another moment of silence before the Dr. responded,

"I see, and by he you mean Jimmy Hopkins?" Another bout of rage coursed through Gary's veins and the Dr. knew that the answer was yes.

"So just to make sure that I have everything correct, You and Peter were together, when you were with him you didn't treat him very well, but you recognized that and because you care about him you were willing to try and straighten up your behavior not just for your own sake but for Peter's as well, however before you got the chance to do so Jimmy shows up and in a sense steal's Pete away from you? Correct?"

Gary was again silent for a moment before he answered, "Yeah, that's pretty much it."

"Okay then," Dr. Bambillo spoke up in an informative manner, "The entire time, was this your motivation behind what you did that got you expelled from school? Was this your reason for turning the school into a warzone and trying to get Jimmy kicked out?"

"What fucking difference does it make if that was my motivation or not!?" Gary rolled his eyes up in the air thinking that it made no difference one way or the other.

"Well Gary believe it or not it actually makes a big difference in your case," Gary furrowed his brow at hearing this.

"Understand that you having a motivation in doing what you did shows that you didn't do it out of pure spite you had a reason behind your actions and that is something that most Dr.'s and the school system would accept as a valid reason for doing what you did. You having a reason will play a major role in how soon you can get out of here."

Hearing this bit of info Gary immediately began to hatch a plan in his mind,

"Now just because you're in here doesn't mean that we can't still work on your behavior, assuming you still want to I am more than willing to help you clean up your act if you'd like?"

Gary blinked at the man before he responded, with a simple nod of the head. Little did the Dr. know that he had given Gary Smith entirely too much information. Knowing he had to play along Gary resumed his apparent angry state while he waited for the Dr. to continue.

"Now," Dr. Bambillo went on, "Let's back up a bit to what happened this morning."

Gary smiled to himself as thoughts of what he had done earlier that day filled his unstable head.

"I have to say I'm very proud of my work from this morning, what do you think Dr.?" Gary questioned the man as if looking for some form of approval.

Dr. Bambillo cocked one eye brow, before he again looked at the paper he held scanning over the lines that explained exactly what Gary had done. He thought that the boy had changed courses too quickly and rather smoothly but decided to ignore it for the time being.

"Well Gary to be honest I'm not really sure what to think, sure the paper says one thing but I still want to hear directly from you what happened. What exactly had prompted you to get several of the inmates here to attack one of the orderlies in such a vicious manner?"

The mention of what he had done seemed to strike a chord somewhere in Gary's dark mind, his eyes suddenly lost their fury and had taken on an amused gleam as he let out a small chuckle.

"He was such an easy target" Gary began slowly,

"Like a sitting duck." The last part of his statement was finished with a strain in his voice.

"If he hadn't have been such a dick face then maybe he wouldn't have been my target. Strutting around here like he was so high and mighty! Which is why I enjoyed tormenting him."

Gary fell silent as he seemed to stare off into space, after a few moments of silence the Dr. spoke up again,

"You seem to have an issue with people who think they have control over anything...why?"

"Why what!?" Gary snapped

"Why does something like that bother you? The thought of someone other than yourself being in control of anything? Why have him attacked? Why get the others to do something like that to someone? Especially when most of them don't even know any better?"

"Because I enjoyed it!" Gary responded in a harsh tone.

"Okay…." Dr. Bambillo paused for a moment realizing he should probably take this a bit more slowly as in one step at a time.

"You enjoyed something so brutal and sinister?" The Dr. Prodded further, he could tell that Gary was becoming frustrated and angry with his repetitive questions but if he had to anger him to get answers out of him then that is what he would do.

"What are you a fucking idiot!?" Gary had now reached his angry state, "Did you not hear what I just fucking said? I enjoyed tormenting him and not just him…"

At this point Gary began to yell and the Dr. found himself thankful that the orderlies had deemed it necessary to place him in a strait jacket.

"I like to fucking torture people! It brings pain and suffering to this world full of idiots and I enjoy every single bit of it! I enjoyed telling the retards and morons in this place to beat the tar out of that orderly! The frightened and horrific look on his face, the blood pouring from his body the tears streaming down his face, the sight of their fingers tearing into his flesh! Every single moment of it got me so fucking excited!"…

"My word!" Dr. Crabblesnitch interrupted, "I had no idea the type of sick deviant we were dealing with!"

"Well what do you expect? Kids these days think crap like that is cool and in style!" Officer Monson added in,

"You're probably right" the Dr. Continued, "I have a number of young patients who openly engage in some form of violence or another."


	2. Henry

Chapter 2

Clint or Henry as he sometimes preferred to be called, was pretty much your typical nutcase. You could tell simply by looking at him that something wasn't right and usually anything that came out of his mouth only served as confirmation that he was indeed three quarters short of a dollar bill.

When they had met for the first time the Dr. instantly knew that the boy was just plain crazy, and in cases like this medication was pretty much pointless and so was any form of therapy.

"What's going on" Had been the greeting the boy had given the Dr.

Knowing the conversation wouldn't stay normal for long Dr. Bambillo still proceeded to go with the flow for the time being.

"Not much Clint," he told him in a casual yet friendly manner "How about you?"

"If I had a monkey in a sailor outfit I'd call him admiral ape face!" Was Clint's answer,

"That's great!" The Dr. replied making a mental note of the strange answer he had been given that had nothing to do with the original question he had asked.

"So Clint…."

"Henry!" The boy cut him off, there was a brief silence.

"You want me to call you Henry?" The Dr. asked just to confirm that they were indeed on the same page.

Henry merely stared at him with a small smile. "Okay, that's fine" The Dr. Continued

"Henry, your mother tells me that you seem to _not_ be on the same level as everyone else intellectually?" As soon as he finished his sentience he realized that he probably should have used much smaller words.

"Yes, I am crazy!" Henry proudly announced, "Problem?"

"Not at all Henry," was the Dr.'s casual reply, "So you admit that you're not like everyone else?"

"Hey it's you're world and I just live in it!" He answered as he crossed one leg over the other and hung both his arms over the back of the chair he was sitting in. It was then the Dr. realized just how difficult this conversation was going to be.

"Well Henry, you're definitely crazy," The Dr. told him as he wrote something down.

"Cool!" Henry practically shouted, "So what do I get!?" he asked excitedly. Dr. Bambillo looked up from his writing and blinked at the boy.

"Well nothing really…"

The huge grin on the boy's face promptly dropped and turned into a frown, he sat back in his chair all the while eyes not leaving those of the Dr.'s,

"Stupid no good…" He grumbled under his breath as he cut his sentence short and just continued to stare. The Dr. sighed as he rested his chin on his hands,

"Henry, I'm sorry if you thought coming here would earn you some sort of prize but that's not the case." Henry simply shrugged his shoulders;

"Quit your blubbering!" was his only reply as he crossed his legs back, again the Dr. let out a now frustrated sigh deciding to move on to a different subject.

"Henry, what is this I've been told about you and badger fights?"

"HA!" He laughed out loud, "That's nothing! You ever bet on two badgers locked in mortal combat!?"

The Dr. blinked at him, "So you do capture badgers so you can get them to fight one another?"

"Dumb cops busted my badger fights I was making a mint!" He replied bitterly.

"I'll take that as a yes." The Dr. informed him as he wrote something else down.

"Like I said, it's your world and I just live in it," came Henry's cheery reply.

"Henry, although you may not be engaging directly in the badger fights I do want you to understand that caging wild animals to fight one another is considered animal abuse and cruelty."

"Yeah, that's too bad," The boy responded, at this point the Dr. grew silent, at first he hadn't intended on administering any medication to the boy but now he was starting to have second thoughts, although he was just plain crazy he seemed to be out of line as well. It wasn't what was going on in his mind that caught the Dr.'s attention it was when things went on in his mind. In other words his thoughts didn't seem to flow in sync with one another, he did however for the most part have some clue as to what he was talking about but his thoughts jumped around a lot and he seemed to have trouble focusing.

"Alright Henry," The Dr. continued, "You have admitted that you're crazy and that you engage in animal cruelty…"

"First of all!" Henry cut the Dr. off at the mention of the badgers, "I'll have you know that I don't, I repeat do not engage in the cruel and inhumane treatment of my animals!"

Dr. Bambillo was taken aback by the intelligent answer Henry had given him, "Yes I do have them engage in battle from time to time but I know when things are starting to get out of hand. My badgers are well cared for!"

Dr. Bambillo sat dumbfounded for a moment as he pondered the response he had just received from the lunatic sitting in front of him.

"Er…um… okay then Henry that's fine, I… will trust that you take well care of your badgers and we'll let that issue go."

Henry nodded his head in approval with a smile.

"Alright now," Dr. Bambillo continued, "Henry it's my understanding that you have had issues with stealing things… that don't belong to you…" Henry stared at the Dr. nonchalantly,

"Yeah what about it?" he asked after the Dr. said nothing else.

"To be more specific do you or do you not steal bikes Henry?"

A wide grin rapidly made its way across the boy's face,

"Yeah a bike hahaa!" he laughed, seemingly tickled by the idea of a mere bike.

"Is that a yes?" The Dr. questioned him when he didn't get a clear answer.

"Sure is!" Henry replied happily.

"Okay then what do you do with the bikes after you steal them?

"Well I am the neighborhood bicycle thief!" He proudly announced.

"Yes well I understand that but after you steal the bikes what do you do with them?" Dr. Bambillo restated his question hoping the boy would understand assuming he hadn't the first time.

"Gotta sell some hubcaps!" He responded with a big grin on his face.

Dr. Bambillo sat quiet for a moment staring at the boy, hubcaps usually went on cars and not on bikes but he could see where the boy made the connection between the two. When he didn't respond right away Henry seemed to grow a bit defensive.

"Why you looking at me funny!?" He nearly shouted.

Not really looking forward to hashing it out with a teenage lunatic the Dr. sought to keep him calm.

"Henry now just relax, it's nothing personal I just needed a moment to think about the answer you gave me, I will assume you sell the bikes for parts to make money?"

Henry simply stared at the man and said nothing. Starting to grow increasingly frustrated the Dr. jotted down a few more notes and again decided to move on to a different subject.

"Okay Henry," He began again after taking a moment to compose himself, "According to your recent criminal records that I managed to acquire you have been arrested on multiple occasions for stealing cigarettes.

Henry simply sat there with a large toothy grin plastered on his face, there was a very long pause. "Do you…. Steal cigarettes?" Dr. Bambillo questioned when he said nothing.

Still not saying anything Henry simply gave a small nod of the head all the while still sporting his smile.

"So you…. Smoke I assume?" The Dr. desperately tried to get him to go on this time however, Henry gave no response he didn't reply with yes or no and he didn't make any gestures to indicate an answer he simply sat there grinning. Realizing that he wasn't going to get anywhere with this subject Dr. Bambillo again though it best he switch to something else.

"Alright then… Henry…. You don't have to answer that if you don't want to."

Taking a deep breath in an attempt to relieve himself of some of the building frustration The Dr. flipped a page in the report and scanned it for more issues to question the boy on.

"What's going on with you and lighting things on fire?" Dr. Bambillo asked a bit sternly hoping a change in his demeanor would encourage the boy to talk or at least communicate more efficiently.

Slowly but surely the large grin that had been painted on the boy's face began to twist until his lips parted and he burst into laughter. Dr. Bambillo folded his lips in as he waited for the rowdy teen to settle down. By the time he had finally finished laughing he had tears stinging in the corners of his eyes,

"Ah yeah," he finally spoke up, "I lit his tie on fire you should have seen him running!"

Dr. Bambillo opened his mouth to speak but was cut off,

"But that is of course only after I poured gasoline all over his lunch!" He managed to get out in between fits of amusement.

"Henry!" Dr. Bambillo cut in, "This is no laughing matter, you could seriously hurt someone like that!"

The boy wasn't the least bit phased by the idea of someone being hurt by what he considered to be a practical joke. Wanting him to understand the severity of something of that nature Dr. Bambillo thought of something to say that would get him to listen.

"Henry, how would you feel if someone tried to light you on fire?" The boy continued to laugh not really paying the Dr. any mind at all,

"What if someone lit your badgers on fire?"

The smile promptly melted off the boy's face and his amused expression was quickly replaced with one of disbelief and disapproval. The two sat there staring at one another for a moment, Henry with a look of bewilderment on his face and Dr. Bambillo with a look of triumph on his.

"Now do you understand how lighting things on fire isn't funny?" The Dr. questioned him but the boy said nothing not really sure if he wanted to answer the man at all.

"Alright look Henry, here are several prescriptions," The Dr. handed him two small slips from across the table, Henry hesitantly reached out and took them, he was still in awe over the comment about his badgers being lit on fire.

"Take those to your local Easy Drugs store and I want you to start taking one of each every day. You come back here in two weeks and we'll see how you're doing."

With that being said the boy slowly rose from his seat and turned to go, just as he reached the door he stopped and turned to look back at the Dr. the two locked eyes for a moment but neither said anything and Henry opened the door and left.

"That townie kid with the shaved head? Am I right?" Officer Monson asked, to clarify who he was talking about,

"Yep, that's him," The Dr. confirmed.

"I've arrested that one a number of times; he's always into something, if it's not badger fights then its bicycle theft, and if that's not it then he stealing cigarettes!"

"That name and description both sound familiar, I think I recall having a student much like the one you are describing several years back, he was only in school for a semester before he dropped out!" Dr. Crabblesnitch threw in.

"Yeah well, his friends aren't any better, I don't know if they all act out and drop out to look cool or what but either way they all seem to fit together nicely! Dr. Bambillo went on.


	3. Otto

-Chapter 3

Otto, although far more sane than Henry, had issues of his own he went about dealing with in his own way, or not dealing with as one might look at things. At first he had seemed relatively normal, but years of experience had taught the Dr. that looks most certainly were deceiving. A recent stint of vandalism was what had initially landed the boy in the asylum to begin with, that and a few of his verbal insults and threats towards some of the local academy kids. He causally greeted Dr. Bambillo on their first meeting and was cooperative in answering most of his simple questions however as he dove deeper, that was when the issues started to arise.

"Alright Otto, if you don't mind me asking, why did you take it upon yourself, to spray Greaser tags all over New Coventry?"

Otto furrowed his brow at the questions and let out an incredulous snort before he gave an explanation, "Those Greasers are a bunch of stuck up idiots!"

Silence

"What did they do to give you that impression?" The Dr. questioned him calmly,

"They just are!" Otto insisted, "I hope they all die soon!"

"You seem to have some deeper issues with them, not only did you spray tags bashing them all over the particular area of town that they live in but you also took it upon yourself to throw eggs at them on more than one occasion."

Otto seemed to grow uncomfortable at the mention of what he had done concerning the Greasers.

"Why do you keep talking about those stupid Greasers can't we discuss something else!?" He questioned angrily.

"Well Otto the reason I am asking is because they seem to be the source of the majority of your frustration and misbehaving antics." Dr. Bambillo informed him

Otto again furrowed his brow at the Dr.

"What do you mean the source of my frustration!? Just because I laid down a few tags bashing them and threw eggs at them, means I'm letting them consume my life now!?" He challenged the Dr.

"Not only that but not too long ago you and one of your friends went out of your way to harm one of them who is currently admitted here. On top of that once you did so the two of you tried to escape here as well, when the orderlies brought you back you were yelling about how you refused to be housed with a Greaser." Dr. Bambillo paused a moment and stared at Otto,

"Now I would expect an escape attempt out of someone like Henry but that's not like you, you've been here a while now and are due to be released soon, did the fact that a member of the Greasers is here bother you that much?" Otto stared at him for a moment seemingly bothered by the fact that the Dr. knew there was more to it that what he had indicated.

"Deeper issues?" The boy questioned in a blatant manner of denial,

"There aren't any deeper issues I just don't like them is all!" He insisted clearly growing frustrated by the Dr.'s refusal to believe him, "And like I said," he continued, "They can all die for all I care! I hope they do die! I hope someone kills them!"

Dr. Bambillo sighed at the boys refusal to acknowledge the obvious, "Otto is it safe for me to say that you have thought about killing someone before?" Otto stared at him in silence for a moment before he gave his answer,

"Maybe…." Was the only word he spoke.

'Now we're getting somewhere!' The Dr. thought to himself

"Now you've never actually tried to kill anyone… correct?" Dr. Bambillo asked sympathetically,

Otto grew silent again, "No" Was his simple but strained response. Dr. Bambillo stared at him for a moment, "Including yourself?"

Otto looked away from him as he sat there,

"No of course not, why would I try to kill myself?" He asked in a low voice while looking at the floor

"You don't have to hide anything from me Otto, remember I'm just here to try and help, you can be honest with me." Dr. Bambillo told him.

Otto lifted his gaze to look at the man for a moment seeming to contemplate something,

"Well," He began hesitantly, "I…." He paused not really wanting to go on.

"It's okay," Dr. Bambillo informed him, "Just tell me what happened."

"Well I kinda…. Slit my wrist once…. Maybe twice before…. But it was a really long time ago!" He threw in at the end to make it seem like it wasn't that big of a deal.

"I see" Dr. Bambillo commented, "Did you have to be hospitalized or get stitches or anything?"

"Yeah… I did," Was the boy's response

"Who found you when you hurt yourself? Was it your mom or did you seek help on your own?"

"…Neither, my friend Edgar …found me…" He trailed off as he finished his sentence his voice clearly starting to break.

Dr. Bambillo sat quiet in an effort to give the boy a moment to collect himself before he went on.

"Are you sure you want to continue?" Dr. Bambillo questioned him recognizing the fact that the mention of him hurting himself was very emotional for him.

There was a brief pause before Otto answered him, "Yeah we can go on it's no problem…"

Dr. Bambillo again sat quiet for a moment, Otto had clearly lied, it was a problem for him to continue but he was too busy trying to come off as being tuff to admit it.

"Alright then, Otto it's my understanding that you dropped out of school during your very first year attending there. I'm aware that many of the Greasers who graduated recently were attending around the same time you were and I've noticed that you seem to have a problem with both the Greasers and school. Now not liking a group of people because they did something to you is one thing but to drop out of school is another. Did something happen between you and the Greasers to cause you to want to drop out of school?"

Otto sat silent seemingly lost in thought but still harboring an angry expression on his face before he slowly started to shake his head,

"No! Nothing happened!" He nearly shouted, minor traces of tears were visible in the corners of his eyes and the Dr. knew he was on to something.

"I'm not trying to embarrass you Otto; I just want to help you. I can't help but to feel like there is a connection between your hatred for the Greasers and for school."

"What makes you think that!?" He snapped not liking where the conversation was headed.

Dr. Bambillo stared at him for a moment before he gave him an answer.

"Your first semester at school you were hospitalized not from hurting yourself but after being found unconscious, you suffered a severe beating and you had been sexually assaulted but you never told anybody what happened"

Otto's eyes widened at this, apparently despite this being a place concerning one's health he had failed to realize that the Dr. he was currently speaking to would have access to his medical history. Clenching his teeth in pure rage, he stood up and banged his fist on the desk that separated himself from the Dr.

"NO!" he shouted again, this time louder than the last, "That's not true! None of it is!" I don't care anything about the greasers, or that stupid school! I don't need school and I'm glad I dropped out! The only reason I do what I do is because I'm out to right all the wrongs that have been done to me!" He glared down at the Dr. who remained clam despite his erratic behavior.

"Right all the wrongs that have been done you by who?" Dr. Bambillo asked rather calmly.

Otto stared at the man dumbfounded, apparently during his tirade he hadn't realize how much information he had let out. His mouth fell open as he looked down at his clenched fist that sat haphazardly on the desk only to have his vision blurred by the tears he was no longer able to hold back. Squeezing his eyes shut he didn't know what else to say in his own defense. With no other options he allowed himself to fall back in his chair, placed his hands up to his face and sat there crying in defeat. He heard the Dr. Rise from his seat across from him but paid the man no mind that is until he felt his hand on his shoulder.

Looking up through tearful eyes he met the concerned gaze of Dr. Bambillo,

"It's okay Otto" He told him in a gentle tone, The tears continued to pour from the boys eyes,

"I don't want to talk about this anymore….."

-"Poor boy, just another emotional blubbering mess of a teenage looser" Officer Monson threw in before taking another sip of his coffee.

"Chances are he was a trouble maker when he attended the Academy, they're usually the ones who get into violent confrontations," Dr. Crabblesnitch spoke up while dabbing his forehead with a handkerchief. Dr. Bambillo shot him a funny look but continued.

"Now if you think those Townies are something else wait till I tell you about those prep kids!"


	4. Bif

Chapter 4

It wasn't fair! Not in his mind anyway, sure he had recently displayed a stint of super violent tendencies, but what did everyone else expect? He was a boxer for Christ sake, wasn't he supposed to beat his opponents down? Yes he was, and be that the case then securing him in a strait jacket and throwing him in a padded room after injecting him with heavy sedatives had been completely unnecessary, who did they think he was? Gary Smith!?

Meeting him hadn't been awkward like most others and that was probably because it wasn't their first meeting. Bif had been coming to his office for a while now and had been taking antidepressants for a few months. In the beginning the Dr. had assumed like everyone else who had come through his door or had been admitted to the local asylum that he did in fact have some mental issues but did a great job of hiding them.

"Good morning Bif," The Dr. greeted him, a bit surprised to find the boy confined to a strait jacket.

"Good morning Dr." Bif replied somewhat melancholy.

"So Bif, it's my understanding that you recently had a bit of a violent outburst, and at school of all places?"

Bif took a deep breath and looked down before answering, "Well… yeah… I did…"

Dr. Bambillo recognized the fact that he was clearly bothered by something and decided to ease into the issues at hand.

"Well I have to say that I'm a bit surprised at you Bif, you had seemed to be doing really well, but then this happens." Bif looked down at his slippers he that had been placed on his feet after arriving there a bit embarrassed by the Dr.'s remark.

"Now you know that I'm not out to judge you or make any assumptions on what happened I just want to hear what you have to say before I make any analysis."

Bif licked his dry lips before he thought of something to say, "I….I don't even know where to begin!" Was his only remark as he truly didn't know exactly where to start naming off his current problems.

Folding his hands Dr. Bambillo leaned on his desk a little, "Just start from the beginning, what's been bothering you, was something done or said to you that brought this on, just think about it, where did it all began surely this wasn't a spur of the moment burst of anger there had to be something going on that caused it to build up."

Bif looked at him as he pondered the statement for a moment,

"Yeah you're right, I suppose I'm under a lot more stress that I led myself to believe that I was. I just feel so smothered! Every time I turn around someone's always whining for me to come help them in a fight, it's like everyone relies on me to handle all of the physicality and its starting to drive me nuts!

The Dr. thought for a moment, "You mean your friends right?"

"Yeah" Was Bif's simple answer,

"Do you feel compelled or like it's your job to help them?"

"I do!" Bif answered him quickly, "It's not like I'm alone in it though, if someone tries to jump stupid with me then they won't hesitate to come running and bail me out but that's only on the rare occasions that it happens to me and only if I'm being double teamed. They don't even have to be in a mismatch and still expect me to jump in!

"…. O…." He grew silent.

"Go on…" The Dr. urged him, Bif glanced at him for a brief moment before shaking his head no and looking down, "It's nothing…" his cheeks began to turn a faint shade of pink.

Sensing that one of his long time patients was hiding something the Dr. Pressed on,

"Come on now Bif. You know how it is, if you hold things back from me then I can't give you the proper help that you need, you've been seeing me for a while now so you know that."

Bif though about his words for a moment, his cheeks and now his ears had turned red, and he looked a bit bashful.

"…On top of all that there have been some rumors circulating lately, just rumors!" He insisted. The Dr. said nothing thinking he was going to go on but he remained silent.

Bif was clearly hesitating, "Bif?" The Dr. asked starting to worry about what he was hiding.

The large red head closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "There… have been rumors circulating about me and my best friend Derby….." He refused to meet the Dr.'s stare as he struggled to get the words out his face turning redder and redder by the moment almost matching the color of his hair.

"What are these rumors indicating?" The Dr. questioned calmly.

A moment of silence followed before Bif responded,

"Well…. People… are saying that…Derby and I …are …..we… thatwearemorethanjustfriends !" The last few words came flying out of his mouth so fast it took the Dr. a moment to realize exactly what had been said.

Bif blinked

Dr. Bambillo blinked

"There are rumors floating around that you and Derby are more than just friends?" The Dr. asked to confirm the previous jumbled statement.

Bif merely shook his head, as the Dr. took a moment to analyze his behavior, with this subject being brought to the table; he wasn't acting like the Bif he was used to seeing. He had been reduced to a shy school girl as opposed to the rough school boy image he normally portrayed.

"Are you and Derby more than just frien…?"

"NO!" Bif cut him off not letting him finish, "There's nothing going on between us but… just… friendship!"

Silence

"Would you like for you and Derby to be more than friends?"

Instead of verbally answering Bif simply shook his head no.

"Bif, I'm getting the feeling that you're not being honest with me here?" The Dr. questioned him.

Bif closed his eyes again while looking down and took another deep breath before looking up at the Dr. A Bit of sadness etched onto his face as he thought for a moment.

"You're right again Dr. I'm not being honest with you, I do want us to be more than just friends… but that will never happen… Derby's not…. You know….." The Dr nodded his head in understanding.

"Besides" Bif continued, "Even if he was he would never want me, not after what I did…"

"Well now Bif you've told me that your friends rely on you a lot when it comes to fighting and that the rumors have been circulating but you still haven't told me exactly what your breaking point was and why with Derby of all people?"

"Yeah about that…." His voice sounded like it was starting to break but he managed to keep himself together.

"Apparently he had heard the rumors too, and of course he came to question me about it, he wasn't exactly happy about them so of course he wasn't too nice to me about the issue either." Bif paused for a moment and swallowed hard.

"That particular day I had already gotten into three fights, two at school with other students and one with my parents… You already know what the deal is with them they both want me to pursue different career paths… When I came to the Harrington house after leaving Crabblesnitches office because of one of the fights I had gotten into, Derby was waiting for me." He paused again and closed his eyes for a moment as it was getting harder and harder to keep himself together.

"To make matters worse everyone else was there as well, he interrogated me on the issue of the rumors and I couldn't help but to feel like he was blaming me. That combined with the events of earlier that day just sent me over the edge; to be blunt I had had a bad day and had decided unwittingly to take it out on him! He didn't deserve that, and I was wrong for what I did to him. I guess that's why I'm in here now..." His voice trailed off as he finished.

"I'm sorry to hear that Bif, but don't forget it's not like you'll be here for an extended stay or anything, you'll be out in a few weeks as long as everything goes smoothly."

"Yeah, I know" Was his whisper of a response, "That's the bad part about it, to be honest I would prefer to stay in here much longer than a couple of weeks, I don't think I have the nerve to face Derby or anybody else after that shenanigan!"

Dr. Bambillo pondered his remark for a moment, "Have you spoken to Derby or any of your friends sense the incident?"

"No not at all, I don't blame any of them for not wanting to associate with me! Besides I think it's for the best, I'm sure they're all getting enough heat from the rest of the school because of my behavior!"

At this point tears suddenly began to spill from his eyes, not due to sadness but due to frustration, to be blunt he didn't really care if the rest of the preps hated him or not, but he did care about how Derby felt about him. He was still in disbelief about what he had done about the way he had lashed out at the blond so violently, beating him bloody and then having to be hauled away by a group of orderlies!

Dr. Bambillo was saying something to him but the man's words didn't register all Bif could think about was Derby and how any relationship they had was now over.

"Bif Taylor, Yes I know of him the large red haired prep boy, He seems to be relatively well behaved," Came Dr. Crabblesnitches remark on the incident.

"Humph! That's just what kids want you to think and then the minute you turn your back they're putting their foot up your ass!"

Dr. Crabblensitch looked at Officer Monson slightly taken aback by the remark.

"For the most part misbehaved kids are nothing to worry about; we do have the prefects on patrol all day every day." Was Dr. Crabblesnitches defense before turning his attention back to his coffee.

"Ha!" Dr. Bambillo chimed in, "I hate to break it to you but your law abiding prefects are no better than the rest of the students.

"What!?" Dr. Crabblesnitch nearly shouted at Dr. Bambillo, "What on earth could you possibly mean!?"


	5. Seth

Chapter 5

If there was ever a single word to describe punishment prefect Seth Kolbe, 'Brute' would be that word. Despite undergoing numerous anger management sessions his violent tendencies hadn't subsided in the least bit but seemed to grow even worse with each passing day. He hadn't been legally committed to the asylum…. yet. But if things continued in the direction they had been headed in it was only a matter of time before he would be subjected to a strait jacket and a padded room.

Right off the bat the Dr. could tell he had a serious attitude problem. He held a scowl on his face the clearly read,

'Don't trifle with me!'

Greeting him made Dr. Bambillo realize that this individual was an edgy one.

"Hello, Seth Kolbe… correct?" The Dr. asked in a friendly manner just to help get the conversation going.

"….Hi…." Had been Seth's rather dry response.

Dr. Bambillo, took a deep breath as he paused for a moment, he had been physically assaulted by past patients but most of them had been bratty kids who he was able to manhandle with no problem. Seth however was far from the average kid. He was rather large for a teenager and the precise reason he had been sent to Dr. Bambillo indicated that he clearly had no problem putting the hurt on anybody. After a moment of silence Seth cocked one eyebrow at the Dr. clearly growing impatient with the lack of progression.

"Ahem," Dr. Bambillo cleared his throat, "Well Seth it seems that you have been having some anger management issues lately?"

Seth narrowed his eyes at the man in front of him,

"Anger management issues?" he questioned in an aggravated manner.

"Yes," The Dr. informed him, "Do you want to talk about that?"

Seth simply stared at him for a moment before he gave his answer, "No…."

Dr. Bambillo let out a minor sigh and opened his mouth to speak again but Seth cut him off.

"I don't! I repeat do not! Have anger management issues!" he insisted clearly not planning on being there very long.

"Seth, I'm not making any judgmental assumptions here, I'm just going by what the report on you says based on what your friends told me okay? Nobody likes to come and see a shrink for any reason what so ever but just know that I'm not here to label you insane or deem you unfit to be a part of society, I just want to help resolve any issues that may be bothering you." Dr. Bambillo told him in an effort to lighten the mood.

Seth allowed his eyes to drift off towards the floor for a brief moment before bringing them back up to the Dr. all the while his overall expression not changing.

"Now," The Dr. continued, "How about we start with the incident than caused you friends to feel the need to send you to me in the first place?"

"I don't have friends," Seth responded rather crudely.

The Dr. inwardly rolled his eyes but made certain not to show his annoyance towards the large male outwardly,

"Seth, come on now there is no need to be hostile towards me, I can look at you and tell that you're not some random crazy that needs to be locked away. You're clearly an intelligent young man who can distinguish the difference between right and wrong. However when I look at you I also see someone engulfed with rage and anger. Nobody walks around angry all the time for no apparent reason, surely something happened to you to bring about that type of attitude. My only goal is to help you confront that issue so you can let all that pent up rage go, okay?"

Seth's eyes softened for a brief moment but then hardened again before he shook his head slightly in acknowledgement.

Feeling a bit more confident and comfortable with him the Dr. decided to go on.

"Alright then, after talking with Karl Branting, he told me that you recently took it upon yourself to throw an 11 year old girl to the ground…"

Seth stared at him clearly not the least bit bothered by the mention of what had taken place a few nights ago.

"You mind my asking why?" Dr. Bambillo questioned.

Seth furrowed his brow at the Dr. "She was out past curfew and she knew she wasn't supposed to be!" He growled out.

"I understand that it's your job to enforce the rules on the school campus and that the girl should have been in before curfew but for you to grab her and throw her to the concrete was a bit over the top don't you think?" He asked in a somewhat disbelieving manner.

Seth was silent for a moment, "No, not really…."

Dr. Bambillo frowned just slightly at his response. "Seth, this is an 11 year old girl we are talking about here, I could understand if it was a 15 or 16 year old boy or even a 15 or 16 year old female but an 11 year old girl? On top of that look at you, you're pretty much an adult and a large one at that, can you honestly sit up here and say that you don't feel even the slightest bit of remorse for acting the way you did?"

Seth took a deep breath and began to fidget in his seat a little bit,

"….Maybe….I mean I just get so sick and tired of the other students thinking they don't have to follow any rules! Most of them have been attending the academy for several years now and it pisses me off when they think they can break the rules and get away with it! Rules were made for a reason and not meant to be broken; if people would learn how to follow them then there wouldn't be any problems!" By the time he had finished speaking he had clearly grown even angrier.

Dr. Bambillo took a moment to study the look on the teenage boys face. "You seem to be very passionate about the rules and enforcing them?"

"I am…" Seth replied not looking at the Dr.

"Is that your philosophy or someone else's?" He questioned.

Seth flinched a bit at the question,

"Mine!" He spoke through clinched teeth and the Dr. knew he was on the verge of uncovering something.

There was a brief moment of silence, "Are you sure?" Dr. Bambillo pressed on.

Seth stared at him incredulously, "Yes!" He replied sternly,

"I am sure! What makes you think you know that I wouldn't be so sure!?" Seth's eyes were full of rage and the Dr. made certain to continue with caution.

"Well… your friend Max seems to think otherwise…."

The look on Seth's face had gone from being angry to one of pure shock.

"Max came to speak to you?" There was a tremor in his voice.

"Yes he did." The Dr. looked at Seth who waited for him to continue, aware of the fact that he now had his undivided attention he went on,

"By the way he spoke I assume they two of you have known each other for quite some time now. He told me that you weren't this horrible violent person most people thought that you were and that deep down inside you were actually a good natured person, but just like everybody else you had some demons you were fighting…" Seth's expression softened drastically as he listened quietly to Dr. Bambillo.

"He told me that when the two of you were kids you used to be really nice and well behaved, but that you didn't have the best home life…" Seth Blanched at the man and Dr. Bambillo knew he should probably stop there.

"Is that something you want to talk about?" The Dr. asked calmly,

Seth sat silent, in complete and utter disbelief of what the Dr. had just told him, before he slowly started to shake his head no. He felt a tight knot coil in his stomach twisting and mutating to form, pure rage.

"Seth…"

"SHUT UP" Seth cut him off while jumping to his feet, the Dr. jumped at the thunderous demand.

"Just fucking shut up! I don't know why I even bothered talking to you! I don't need to be here and I most certainly don't have any issues that I need help resolving! So fucking what if I manhandled a little girl and beat the other students!? If they weren't such fucking shit heads then they wouldn't have to worry about me kicking their asses!"

"Seth I understand that Max…."

"MAX!? MAX!? Max is going to get fucked up the next time I see him!... That!…. He!….. "

Seth clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut not knowing what else to say and clearly on the verge of an emotional meltdown due to the fact that Max had given the Dr. so much information on him.

"Seth please…." The Dr. tried pleading with him to calm him down but he would have none of it.

"NO!"

He shouted to the top of his lungs, while turning on his heel to head towards the door,

"FUCK THIS I'M OUT OF HERE!"

With that being said he flung the door open allowing it to crash into the wall and nearly ripping it from the hinges leaving Dr. Bambillo to shake his head I astonishment…..

"Well I will admit that Kolbe does have a bit of a temper but its people of his nature that help keep things in order at the academy; we need authority figures with backbone to keep the students in their place!"

Officer Monson nodded his head in agreement with Dr. Crabblesnitches remark.

Dr. Bambillo resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the two of them before going on.

"I understand and am well aware of the need to enforce authority and rules but its people who go over the top with their position of power that make it unnecessarily difficult for others…"


	6. Tad

Chapter 6:

Tad Spencer was a well know student at the academy, not because he was that damn great but because his father owned one of the world's largest shipping companies, that rivaled that of UPS and Fed Ex. He was a mild mannered teenage boy who appeared no different from the other preps on the outside. He was stuck up, snobby, and just flat out thought that he was far better than any and everyone else who was nowhere near as rich as he was. However no one knew the real reason for his conceited attitude and prep like behavior, no one knew why he walked around with his nose turned up at the rest of the world with a look that said I am mightier than thou. No one knew that he did those things simply to hide the true nature of his life.

Most days when Tad strolled into the office to meet with Dr. Bambillo, it was simply for the Dr. to check in on him and see how he was doing. His mother had been the one to send him to the Dr. not because he had behavioral issues or any mental health problems like most others or at least she thought he didn't. No none of the before mentioned was an issue with Tad Spencer in the eyes of his mother, Tad had been sent to the Dr. because of the state of his home life…

This particular day they were meeting had been an ugly and gloomy one, it was rainy outside with large puddles of mud everywhere. The atmosphere had been grey and dreary and it fit Tad's demeanor perfectly. Walking into his office Dr. Bambillo took one look at the boy and could tell he was deeply upset.

"Hello Tad, it's nice to see you again." The Dr. greeted, Tad flashed him a fake smile attempting to be courteous,

"It's nice to see you again too Dr." The tone of his voice was filled with sadness and the Dr. knew this was going to be one of those meetings where Tad had one of his emotional meltdowns.

"Well now how has school been?" The Dr. asked deciding to start with a far less sensitive issue.

"Fine I suppose…" Came his dull response, Tad ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. It was obvious that he was on the verge of tears and fighting to hold them back and the conversation had barely begun. Tad didn't like to cry in front of other people, he felt like it made him look weak and aside from what others thought he also feared that if anybody ever did see him cry word of the incident would somehow find its way back to his father and then he would really have a reason to cry.

Knowing he had to approach the real issue the boy was in his office delicately the Dr. continued with caution.

"How are your grades? Are you still passing all of your classes?"

"Yes… of course… my grades are coming along well…" He tried to smile again but it quickly melted off of his face turning into a saddened frown.

The Dr. knew he couldn't keep stalling the more important issues for much longer.

"How are things with you friends? Do you still spend time with them?"

Tad fidgeted in his chair a bit before he answered, "Yes, we still see each other all the time…"

Silence

"What about Gord?"

Tad's eyes brightened significantly at the mention of Gord but it didn't last for long.

"Yes I still see Gord very often too, we just spoke on the phone with one another… last night…"

Tad's voice trailed off as he finished and for a brief moment his face winced in a twinge of agony. Apparently the mention of Gord and speaking with him on the phone had triggered another memory and it hadn't been a good one.

"Your mother?" The Dr. went on; Tad stared at him for a moment, his eyes full of dread and hurt at the mention of his mother. He swallowed hard and blinked back tears, he opened his mouth to speak but clamped it shut again clearly struggling to keep himself together.

"She's….." He paused for a moment and brought his gaze down to the floor, "She's …. Going… to be okay…."

'_She's going to be okay_'

That remark let Dr. Bambillo know that she currently wasn't okay. Pausing for a moment before continuing the Dr. took the opportunity to survey Tad's appearance. He had clearly been crying earlier and was on the verge of crying again. The outline of his left nostril was covered with a faint hint of red indicating that it had been bleeding not too long ago. The left side of his face held the vague outline of what appeared to be a handprint and there were minor traces of bruising around his neck…

Staring at the emotional wreck of a child in front of him Dr. Bambillo knew he couldn't stall any longer, it was time to address the issue that had landed him in his office to begin with. It was a very touchy subject but it had to be brought to the table.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" The Dr. asked him softly.

Tad squeezed his eyes shut no longer able to hold back his tears anymore; he put a hand up to his mouth trying to calm himself down enough to form audible words.

"It was my fault really," he managed to choke out in between his sobs. Dr. Bambillo thought about interrupting him, he wanted to tell him as he had numerous times before that it wasn't his fault but he sat and listened quietly.

"I was talking on the phone with Gord last night like I mentioned to you earlier… We were laughing and joking about something that had happened at school yesterday, I got so wrapped up in the conversation that I didn't realize how loud I was being…"

Tad paused again to try and catch his breath; it was painful for him to talk about things like this because he knew he was playing with fire by telling anyone what had happened.

"My father came to my room and told me to quiet down….again! … it… I… It wasn't his first time telling me to do so that night… really… he had already told me once but I was being ignorant and not paying attention…."

_'A lie!'_

Dr. Bambillo told himself, _'that was a lie'_

He could tell by the way he was stuttering that he was lying, if he had told him once before that time he would have mentioned it beforehand.

"He had a right to be angry with me, he had a long hard day at work and just wanted to come home and rest but I was preventing that from happening…"

Again Dr. Bambillo found himself fighting the urge to interrupt the boy, he was clearly trying to make up excuses for his father's behavior and there was never any excuse for something of the nature he portrayed towards his family.

"When he had told me to be quiet a second time instead of acknowledging his request like I should have I decided to be a wise ass and try and shoo him away…"

_'Another lie!'_

Dr. Bambillo thought to himself, _'Chances were he told you to be quiet once and you simply told him yes sir and apologized profusely!'_

"It was that remark that angered him with me even further, because of my smart mouth he started yelling and screaming at me and I started arguing back with him…."

_'Again you lie, he yelled and screamed at you for no reason and you didn't say a word'_

"My mother came in to see what was wrong, and at this point my father decided to get… a 'little' physical with me…"

Tad paused again, it was difficult for him to go on.

"My mother got upset with both of us and tried to break it up… in the midst of it all she ended up getting hit several times."

Tears began to stream down Tad's face but he forced himself to continue. "A few things got broken but it wasn't that bad …really … just another random spat between us is all…."

Seeing the boy's face was heart wrenching, every time it was the same thing, his father would beat him for no reason at all and every time Tad would come to see the Dr. he would make up excuses for his father's behavior. Dr. Bambillo hated it when he did this, he was sugar coating his father's abuse trying to lie and make it look like he did something to warrant the horrible treatment he had received when in reality he had done nothing to deserve that type of treatment.

Today's session ended the same way it always did, Dr. Bambillo suggested he go to the police not just for his sake but for his mother's as well, perhaps he could do what she was clearly too afraid to do. But as always Tad refused saying that legal interference was unnecessary, the Dr. himself could have reported the incident, but unfortunately they all lived in a society where money most certainly was equal to power and as rich and powerful as his family was it would be damn near impossible to form a case against the man. Therefore unless Tad or his mother decided to do something about their horrible home life they would be stuck in limbo for the remainder of their days… Or so one would think, unbeknownst to the Tad and his mother Dr. Bambillo was in the process of collecting evidence to use against Mr. Spencer, he had already contacted authorities and had begun to work with them in an effort to have the man put behind bars. It was a long shot in this case but he simply couldn't sit by and watch two human beings continue to suffer in the manner that they were…

"Who'd have thought the Spencer family had such a dark secret!" Dr. Crabblesnitch voiced out in disbelief at what he had just heard.

"Who'd have thought the Spencer family didn't have a dark secret!" Officer Monson spoke up, "It's people like them who breed the never ending generations of troublemakers who think they're immune to authority!"

"Yes," Dr. Crabblesnitch continued, "Those prep boys do tend to think they are above authority due to their rich inheritance."

Dr. Bambillo resisted the urge to throw his coffee in the face of Officer Monson and Dr. Crabblesnitch.

"Yeah well, they aren't the only ones with deep dark secrets, I've had several jocks from the academy come to see me, one of them was way over the top but the other one was a mental case on an entirely different level."


	7. Kirby

Chapter 7

Kirby Olsen sat uncomfortably in the office chair waiting impatiently for Dr. Bambillo to enter the room.

"Damn it!" He whispered to himself, "Why are these chairs so hard?"

He was just about to stand up to relieve the pressure on his backside when the door to the room suddenly opened. Promptly dropping back down into the chair, the small jock winced in agony when his bottom made contact with the far from soft structure.

"Hello!" Dr. Bambillo greeted him, smiling as he sat down.

"H….Hello…" Kirby croaked out while flashing a slightly nervous smile and chuckling in an uncertain manner. The Dr. took notice of his strange behavior, instantly recognizing that he was physically uncomfortable and not really fidgeting from any psychological discomfort.

"Are you okay?" Dr. Bambillo questioned him, concern evident by his tone and expression.

"Oh yeah! Sure, I'm fine!" Kirby quickly insisted flashing another fake smile that was shrouded in uneasiness. "Never been better!"

"Alright then, let's get started shall we?" The Dr. stated to make sure he was ready to begin.

"Ready when you are doc!"

"Kirby, before you came in here today I spoke with Nurse McRae from the academy where you attend school at."

Kirby's face grew slightly pale at the mention of this but he continued to listen to the man.

"Although she didn't go into detail she did take it upon herself to inform me of some rather strange findings on your body…" Dr. Bambillo continued to inform him.

The paleness in Kirby's face instantly faded only to be replaced with a bright shade of red.

The two stared at one another for a moment, both waiting for the other to say something. Dr. Bambillo had his suspicions about what was going on in Kirby's case, and usually when it came to people involved in such things they would instantly start blurting out both excuses and information to explain due to their embarrassment but Kirby, although clearly embarrassed didn't do so.

"… Is everything alright? Or is there something going on that perhaps you'd like to talk about?" The Dr. questioned him cautiously fully aware of the uneasiness that the boy was experiencing. However, little did the he know that the term 'embarrassed' didn't even began to describe what Kirby was feeling.

Humiliation and being flat out mortified fit him more accurately at the moment; Kirby sat there in complete silence with his mouth slightly ajar, his mind unable to form rational thoughts. Moments passed and neither of them said a word, starting to worry, Dr. Bambillo made an attempt to get the young athlete to communicate with him.

"Kirby?" He questioned softly, Kirby looked directly at him before closing his mouth,

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Another brief moment of silence followed before the teenager slowly began to nod his head and indicate that he was for the most part okay.

Suddenly remembering to breathe again, Kirby sucked in a massive breath of air through his nostrils before he found the resolve to speak.

"W…What exactly did the nurse tell you she found?" Kirby questioned the Dr. in a small voice, fearful of the answer he was going to receive.

"Well…" Dr. Bambillo began pausing a moment to clear his throat,

"She told me that certain parts of your body had sustained some… '_Heavy damage_'…"

At the sound of those words hitting his ears Kirby was on his feet in a flash!

"I…I'm sorry but I can't be here anymore, I have to go!" He turned and began to hurriedly 'limp' towards the door.

"Kirby wait a minute!" The Dr. called after him, "It's okay there is nothing to be embarrassed about! I just want to talk to you is all, if something is wrong perhaps I can help!"

Kirby halted his pathetic attempt at a retreat, but didn't turn around to look back at the Dr.

"Kirby please just sit back down, I'm not out to judge you or get you or anybody else into any trouble, I just want to make sure you are okay." The Dr. waited for a response from the auburn haired teen hoping he had gotten through to him.

Slowly Kirby turned to look over his shoulder at Dr. Bambillo, his face flushed red in embarrassment.

"Kirby you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to, although if someone is doing something to you that you don't like perhaps I can help you."

Kirby then turned around completely to face the Dr. a look of uncertainty on his face along with a hint of disapproval. Slowly but surely he made his way back over to the chair and sat back down.

"It's not what it seems!" He blurted out suddenly. The Dr. shook his head in acknowledgement as he sat quietly and listened to the teen.

"I…I'm not being abused or anything like that…" he started off slowly but paused for a minute, "Not in a bad way…."

Dr. Bambillo stared at him slightly confused, "What do you mean, not being abused in a bad way?"

Kirby's face grew even redder at the question but he somehow forced himself to go on,

"I… well… I just…kinda like being roughed up a bit… in a certain way… is all…" At this remark Kirby looked away from the Dr. no longer able to hold eye contact with the man.

"Do you mean like on the field or something?" Dr. Bambillo questioned him not really certain about what he was getting at.

"No… it's more like… well you know… in the bedroom…"

At this point Dr. Bambillo's confused expression changed to one of realization and astonishment. "Oh! I see! Well Kirby there is nothing wrong with that just as long as you aren't being forced to do anything you don't want to do. I assume the nurse recommended you come and talk to me because she may have thought you were being sexually abused and was only concerned for your safety."

"Yeah, I know she didn't mean any harm." Kirby went on, "I only came to her because my….b….partner suggested I go see her just to make sure I wasn't permanently injured or something, but I really didn't want anybody to know what I was doing and with whom…"

The embarrassed expression on the teens face had begun to fade just slightly at this point as he seemed to relax just a bit. That is until Dr. Bambillo hit him with his next question.

"I understand, so your partner sent you to the nurse, is she a schoolmate I assume?" Again Kirby's face flushed a deep shade of red,

"Well… yeah… they… um yeah… kinda.. sorta…yeah"

There was a moment of silence.

"You seem a bit uncomfortable mentioning your partner," The Dr. informed him, "You said you didn't want anybody to know what you were doing and with who and you haven't really referred to your partner as someone you're dating. Are the two of you dating or do you only see one another for your secret activities… If you don't mind my asking?"

Kirby took a deep breath before answering, he opened his mouth to speak but clamped it shut again,

"Wait a minute, before I go on you're not gonna tell anybody about this are you? I don't want anybody to know about the two of us, it has to stay a secret!" Kirby looked fearfully at the man as he waited for confirmation that his secret would indeed remain a secret.

"Oh! Yes of course, I am legally obligated to keep any and everything we talk about solely between the two of us, as long as no one's life is in danger nothing we talk about will leave this room." Dr. Bambillo assured him. With that being said, Kirby took another deep breath and seemed to relax a bit more.

"Well… my… b… person that I see… isn't… what most people would think they are…." Kirby paused struggling to go on, he didn't really want to tell anybody what he was doing and who he was seeing but he felt that if he did tell someone it would help ease his paranoia on the issue.

"Well there's nothing wrong with dating someone who is much different from you, is this special someone of a different ethnicity?" The Dr. asked in a gentle manner.

Kirby shook his head, "No it's not that…"

"Well okay is there an age gap between the two of you?"

Again the boy shook his head, "No it's not that either…"

The Dr. paused for a moment, "Is it a social issue? I mean would the other athletes I assume you hang around and the people they hang around have a problem with the two of you being together?" Dr. Bambillo continued to press on in an effort to get all the facts about the situation that the boy seemed so amped on keeping a secret.

Kirby took another deep breath, "Well… yeah that's part of the problem…"

The Dr. again waited a moment to see if the boy would give him any more information but he didn't.

"I can understand that then, you are at a point in life where peer pressure is a big issue for you."Dr. Bambillo informed him.

"Yeah but that's only a small part of the problem… he….THEY!" Kirby quickly tried to cover up his verbal slip, "_They… _don't seem… to care about stuff… like that…."

Dr. Bambillo stared at the boy, "He?"

The redness that had disappeared form the teens face earlier had returned with a vengeance, Kirby stared back at the Dr. dumbfounded. Clearly contemplating lying and saying that he didn't mean to say that, but he knew it was too late. Closing his eyes he let out a sigh as he placed his hands up to his face.

"Oh god damn it…" He mumbled under his breath

"So, your significant other is a he, your boyfriend, correct?" The Dr. asked calmly.

Not making eye contact with the Dr. Kirby shook his head to confirm.

"Please don't tell anybody! I don't want anyone to know!" Kirby practically begged him.

"Kirby I won't tell anybody what you've told me, as long as nobody's life is in danger then this conversation will be kept strictly between you and I." Dr. Bambillo assured him a second time.

Kirby shook his head in acknowledgement, before the Dr. went on, "So let me make sure I have everything straight, your body is bruised and battered because you like to engage in rough play in the bedroom with your boyfriend, who is of a different social standing from yourself Correct?"

Again Kirby simply shook his head, "Okay," The Dr. continued, "Despite your social differences, your boyfriend doesn't care if others find out but you do?"

"Yes, that's right." Kirby confirmed, "I made him promise me he wouldn't tell anyone and so far he has kept that promise…. I think."

"I see" The Dr. Began again, "The rough housing you two engage in, it wasn't a form of blackmail was it? I mean was it something he wanted you to do for him being that you wanted the relationship to stay a secret?"

"NO!" Kirby nearly shouted, "Not at all, the whole thing was my idea, all of it, I approached him the first time we spoke, I asked him out, keeping the relationship a secret was my idea and so was the rough sex play…" His voice trailed off as he finished and the expression on his face seemed to indicate that he had suddenly realized something that he found astounding.

"I see, you seem to be a very private person and your boyfriend must really care about you, I'm sure it's a hassle to see one another and keep your relationship a secret, most people wouldn't be willing to do so much for someone else and hide from the eye of the public while doing it unless they were deeply in love." Dr. Bambillo informed him.

Hearing those words Kirby's eyes widened for a minute before he squeezed them shut, an unbearable amount of guilt and pain had begun to well up inside him.

"I know!" He spoke up suddenly on the verge of tears, "I know I'm wrong for asking for so much and I know he cares about me! Not only has he agreed to all of that but he will deliberately go out of his way to put up a front to make it look like there is nothing going on between us. He'll come back by the gym and throw fire crackers at the other football players just to anger them and even fight with me just to make it look like we don't get along! But despite all that he still enjoys seeing me and being with me…"

Kirby paused struggling to hold back tears,

"I ask him for so much but give him so little in return…. But I can't….I just can't bring myself to be open about my relationship with him or my sexuality… I can't walk around here with confidence knowing that everybody else knows I'm a homosexual, and that.."

Again he stopped it was getting harder and harder to keep his emotions under wrap but he had to get it all out, he had to tell somebody. He couldn't keep walking around with everything bottled up inside him.

"…That is what drew me to him to begin with. The fact he has the nerve, the bravery and the courage to do what I can't do… To be he who he truly is… and not give a damn about what anybody has to say about it!"

Managing to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall Kirby sunk his teeth into his bottom lip almost breaking the skin. Another bout of silence fell between the two before the Dr. spoke up,

"I can tell you feel guilty about all of this."

"I do, I really do!" Kirby replied, "If I wasn't such a fucking coward then maybe…" Again he paused, tears streaming down his face,

"Maybe this wouldn't be a problem…."

"Nut case? More like a fruit cake if you ask me!" Came officer Monson's reply to the story.

"Agreed, we have quite a few students at the academy who clearly play for the other team!" Dr. Crabblesnitch informed him.

"Ha, that's nothing!" Dr. Bambillo started up again, "I saw no need to keep seeing that one so I told him he only needed to come back if he felt like it and I haven't heard from him since. However, if I were either of you I'd stay away from that Damon kid, he's not well…"


	8. Damon

Chapter 8.

"One day, I wanna fight a gorilla!" Damon proudly announced to Dr. Bambillo as they sat in his office carrying on a conversation.

The Dr. blinked at the large dark skinned boy several times before he spoke up,

"A Gorilla?" He questioned him to make certain he had indeed heard correctly,

"Yep!" Came Damon's response.

"Damon, maybe you misunderstood me, what I was asking was if you had any hopes or major life goals that you wanted to succeed at? I'm asking that because of the incident that took place in the gym between you and your wrestling opponent, what if you had have killed him by mistake? Don't you think that would have made any of your life goals unattainable had you ended up being charged with murder?"

Damon sat there staring at the Dr. for a moment clearly pondering the question that had been asked to him,

"Naw not really, If I put a hurtin on anybody who tries something like that then I'd have been okay, besides violence can solve most of life's problems anyway."

Again Dr. Bambillo blinked at the boy, he was completely astounded by his ignorance, did he really think his violent tendencies were okay?

Talking with him so far had been rather frustrating, he was the typical jock, all brawns and no brains and to make matters worse he was unbelievably violent.

The Dr. had received a call from the Gym teacher up at the academy asking him if had room in schedule to meet with one of his student's a.s.a.p! The gym teacher had informed him that usually he didn't bother with stuff like this but if the student he wanted him to speak with didn't tone it down then they may very well end up with a legal case on their hands concerning the wellbeing of some of the other students.

Apparently said kid had literally, Literally tried to rip another students head off their shoulders during a wrestling match. Although he failed to do so, he did however manage to succeed in twisting and breaking their neck! The student would live but was still permanently damaged for life.

That same day during the exact same class he had also gone about trying to rip another student's heart out of their chest! Evidently he had clawed at them so hard that they had started bleeding profusely and even had pieces of flesh scratched away from their body, and now here sat Damon West in his office.

Listening to him Dr. Bambillo found himself wondering why the boy hadn't been sent to him sooner. Every question he asked aside from his name was answered with something concerning violence.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Red The color of blood! I like to make people bleed!" Had been his response,

"What's your favorite food?"

"Anything hard! So if I decide I don't want it I can always throw it at some nerd and leave a mark!"

"What's your favorite movie?"

"St Valentine's Day…."

The Dr. smiled at this response

"…Massacre," the boy added in

"St Valentine's Day Massacre! Full of bloodshed and death!"

Dr. Bambillo's smile quickly dropped from his face.

"Damon, have you ever thought of something to fill you time with other than violence?" The Dr. questioned him.

"No.. Not really" he responded blandly.

This had been going on for close to an hour now and the Dr. was starting to lose hope for helping the boy find a lifestyle or hobby that didn't include violence. He had thought about writing a prescription for some meds for the boy to try but was still deciding as to whether he really should or not. There was always the possibility of meds making a patient worse, and the last thing he was trying to do was make things worse when it came to Damon West.

Searching for something say the Dr. decided to get more insight on his social standing,

"Damon, besides the other jocks do you have anyone you are close to, I mean like a girlfriend or anything?"

Damon seemed to think for a moment before he started to shake his head,

"Yeah, not really a girlfriend, more like a boyfriend actually but yeah I got someone I'm close to that's not a jock."

Hearing this, the Dr. tried not to look surprised mainly because he wasn't, there was nothing to indicate anything about the boy's sexuality but the Dr. was pretty certain that no female in their right mind would date someone with such violent tendencies.

"A boyfriend you say? So you're gay?" The Dr. questioned simply to confirm,

"Well not really… only for him I guess." Was Damon's rather blunt reply, despite his social status as the jocks second in command he didn't seem to be all that uptight or secretive about being with another guy.

"Okay then there is nothing wrong with that," Dr. Bambillo went on, "What about him though, how does he deal with your behavior? Does he encourage it, or discourage it, or is he neutral about it, or does he even know about your violent behavior?"

"Yeah he knows," Damon announced again in a nonchalant tone, "He says I shouldn't try to solve all my problems or any of my problems with my fist."

The Dr. nodded his head in understanding, relieved and thankful that there was someone in his life that potentially could have a positive and major impact on his behavior. "Do you agree with him?" Dr. Bambillo questioned.

"No not really, I feel like a good beat down can handle any problem!"

Dr. Bambillo inwardly sighed and struggled to avoid rolling his eyes in the air. Starting to feel rather defeated for today's session Dr. Bambillo mentally prepared to bring their meeting to a close but also wanted Damon to come back. There was no way in hell anybody with his mindset could be allowed to dwell in public and go unmonitored.

"Alright then Damon, I want you to think about what I've told you today and I also want you to think about what your boyfriend has said to you, I'm not saying take our words and wallow in them day and night, I'm just asking you to consider other options besides being violent okay?"

"Alright" Was Damon's only reply.

"Okay then have a nice day you're free to go." The Dr. dismissed him with a smile

Damon looked surprised, "Really I can leave!?" He questioned clearly surprised,

"Yes of course!" The Dr. informed him.

"Aw man this is cool, I told Norton they wouldn't send me off to the asylum!" The large teen stood up to go but something he had said had caught Dr. Bambillo's attention.

Standing up to make it seem like he had something else to get to as well he decided to question the boy just to make it look like idle chit chat.

"Oh, is Norton your boyfriend?" He asked making certain to seem like he was only curious.

Damon smiled at him as he pulled his Varsity coat on, "Yeah he is, you probably know his dad, he's on the police force! His name is Officer Williams…"

"NORTON WILLIAMS! You mean Officer Williams's son is gay!?" Officer Monson practically shouted after spitting his coffee out.

"Not so loud!" Dr. Bambillo shushed him.

"With the mention of all this deviant behavior I'm starting to think it is just a fad, I wouldn't worry about it though, most children who engage in these sorts of behaviors will eventually grow out of it!" Dr. Crabblesnitch informed the other two while wiping away some of the coffee he had been sprayed with thanks to Officer Monson.

"Maybe, maybe not," Dr. Bambillo remarked,

"But some kids tend to engage in deviant behavior because of how they have been treated by others not necessarily because it's a fad. Sometimes they will venture outside of what society considers the norm because of issues they have had with individuals. In other cases they may act up a lot because of how they have been treated by people close to them throughout their lives…"


	9. Wade

Chapter 9

"As long as I don't have to spend my friggen weekend with my dad again I'll answer all the questions you want me to doc!" Wade informed Dr. Bambillo on their very first meeting.

"Oh," Dr. Bambillo asked a bit curious, "You were supposed to spend the day with your father?"

"Yeah," The red head replied in a false enthusiastic manner, "I just love timing his chugging contest!" Wade rolled his eyes in the air at his own statement.

"You don't seem to be very fond of your father, why is that?" The Dr. Questioned,

"He's such a jerk, I can't stand him, I hate him! All he thinks about is himself, the drunk!" Wade was clearly growing angrier by the minute at the mention of his father but the Dr. continued to dig deeper to better understand the boy.

"A heavy drinker I see?" The Dr. asked inching his way into the subject,

"Yeah," Wade responded angrily although a bit hesitantly, "He seemed to be more concerned with other women, money he didn't have and liquor all the damn time! That's why my mom left him."

Dr. Bambillo shook his head in understanding, "So you stay with you mother then?"

"Yeah," The boy mumbled clearly not too happy with the mention of his mother either but far less hostile about her than his father.

"Do the two of you get along?"

"Ha, according to her we do!" Wade voiced again rolling his eyes in the air. "She's such a jerk, I hate her too, always making me do homework, she's so lame! Whose parents make them do homework!?"

Listening to his tirade in reference to his mother, Dr. Bambillo could tell that the words seemed to be a bit forced out, as if he was simply saying them just to make it look like he didn't care about her but he clearly did.

"Well Wade a good parent, and a loving parent would want their child to do homework so they can make good grades in school, surely you can understand that, you don't want to fail and fall behind in life do you?" The Dr. asked trying to get him to see things from his mother's point of view.

Wade shook his head slightly as if in both disagreement and disbelief, "Grades are retarded!" He reiterated, as if he had been insulted, "How does one stupid letter make me better or worse than someone else!? So if I get bad grades I'm automatically screwed for life!?" He threw his hands in the air dramatically to help get his point across.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, about grades in general but in response to your statement I'd have to say no. Just because you make bad grades doesn't mean that your whole life will be ruined. Although I'm not encouraging it you can do bad in school and still possibly go on to have a very successful life." The Dr. told him.

Wade simply nodded his head in understanding but still held a look of anger.

"Now," Dr. Bambillo went on, "Is it safe for me to assume you don't have very good grades?" There was a brief pause before Wade answered, he seemed a bit hesitant at first before he looked down at the floor and shook his head.

"I…I just… aw I'm sick of being stupid! I need like someone to cheat off of!" He blurted out, indicating that he did not have the best grades.

Dr. Bambillo frowned slightly as his remark; he was a bit surprised that the boy didn't have decent grades. He seemed to be relatively intelligent, but then again he was a trouble maker.

"Wade that's not the way to go about it, what if you get caught cheating and get suspended?" The Dr. questioned him

"Ha!" Wade laughed out loud, trying to make it seem as though he didn't care about his education.

"Suspended? That schools crap! No one cares if I get suspended anymore!"

Dr. Bambillo stared at him for a moment, although he had attempted to make it seem like he didn't care about his schooling, Dr. Bambillo could tell that it was just a front, perhaps to cover up something else. Placing his elbows on his desk and resting his head on top of his hands for a moment he sought to get more information from the fiery red head who was clearly pent up with rage.

"Is that part of the reason that you fight all the time? Because you feel like no one cares if you get suspended anymore?"

Wade propped his elbow up on one of his knees and rested his head in his hand, intentionally turning his gaze downward. The gesture may have not seemed like much to anyone else but the Dr. could tell that he was using it as a means to not have to look at him when he spoke. Not because he was lying. but because he didn't want to show any emotion in reference to his behavior. Perhaps the conversation was headed down a road that the boy didn't want to revisit…

"No, that's not it; I know I can't keep getting suspended but… I still feel like violence solves all of life's problems!" Came his mumbled response.

The Dr. sat silent for a moment.

"Do you really feel that way or did someone else teach that to you?" Dr. Bambillo asked him, "Do you honestly feel like you have to be violent with others in an effort to get anywhere or get anything done? Or is that someone else's philosophy?"

Wade seemed to grow noticeably uncomfortable with the question but still, he gave his answer.

"My, dad taught it to me…" There was a strain in his voice.

"I see, was he ever violent with you?"

Wade hesitated to answer the man, he didn't want to discuss this but he knew he had to. He didn't like the fact that he continuously walked around angry all the time. All the rage brewing inside of him was seriously starting to take a toll on his nerves and his day to day life.

"Yeah he was…." He finally answered.

"Well then Wade, I noticed you said earlier that the main kids you spend time bullying were the nerds at your school. You told me that you enjoyed seeing them run away screaming and to see them crying… It would seem to me that you tend to get a high off of beating up kids who are clearly weaker than yourself, don't you think it has something to do with the way your father treated you?"

Wade sat silent for a moment and seemed to really think about his answer. The look on his face was rapidly changing from one of anger and frustration to one of hurt and despair.

"Maybe… but I mean… I have to fight people I can win against; my dad will give me the strap if I get into a fight and lose…" At this point it became obvious that he was trying his hardest to choke back tears, although none had pooled into his eyes Dr. Bambillo could tell by the tone of his voice that he was struggling not to cry.

"Your father still hits you?" He questioned to make sure he understood correctly.

"Yeah," Wade whispered,

"Does your mother know?"

"…No"

Silence

"It's no big deal he's just a jerk, that's why my mom left him!" Wade blurted out not liking the awkward silence.

Dr. Bambillo recognized the fact that he was trying to cover it up and make it seem like the abuse his father had inflicted on him over the years didn't have any sort of effect on him.

"Well I can easily conclude that your parents had a rocky relationship and that their divorce took its toll on you" Dr. Bambillo finally spoke up.

"That is perfectly understandable though, a divorce is nothing no child should ever have to go through but sadly there are entirely too many of them who experience it every day. Your parents, the two people who brought you into this world and were supposed to raise you together have decided to split up and that means the entire family is literally torn apart."

Wade winced a bit at the remark,

"Hmph! I hate parents, and I hate divorces! Now I have double the family stuff to do and no one cares about it!" He halfway shouted.

Dr. Bambillo could tell that he felt alone in dealing with all of his pain and problems.

"What about your sister?" He questioned him.

At the mention of his sister Wade finally made eye contact with the Dr.

"Don't you think this has had an effect on her as well, according to your mother the two of you get along no better or worse than any other brother and sister, but regardless of how she behaves surely she cares about it or was bothered by it just as much as you were?"

Wade's face seemed to soften quite a bit. "Yeah….maybe…" He mumbled again.

Jotting down a few notes the Dr. decided to change courses just a bit.

"Wade I understand that you think poorly of your parents but one thing we haven't covered is how you feel about yourself?"

Wade raised an eyebrow at the question, "How I feel about myself?"

"Yes that's right," The Dr. went on, "How do you feel about you?"

Wade thought for a moment and his demeanor seemed to liven up a bit, "Well I may not make the best grades but I figure I'm pretty much in the top ten as far as cool goes at that stupid school." He smiled at his own remark.

"Okay then glad to hear something positive come from you, go on." The Dr. urged him.

"As far as my style goes I'm pretty fly, and the chicks dig me because I'm so hot!" He seemed sincere and proud of himself as he named off what he considered to be his positive qualities and characteristics.

"Great! As long as you feel good about yourself then that's all that matters." The Dr. informed him. He was relieved to hear something positive come from the boy as everything they had discussed prior to that was all negative.

"So, Wade, your mother tells me you have been having a friend from school over quite a lot lately," Wade furrowed his brow at the statement but remained quiet.

"I believe she told me that you introduced him to her as Davis White?"

Wade merely shook his head yes.

"Do you want to talk about Davis at all?" The Dr. asked holding off on the other info the boy's mother had given him to see if he would tell him anything.

Wade again sat silent for a moment not certain he wanted to talk about anything the Dr. didn't know involving him and Davis. Staring at the man and knowing what type of person his mother was, he first decided to question him for more information.

"W…what all did she tell you about me and Davis?" He asked in a slightly demanding tone.

Knowing he would lose the boys trust if he got caught in a lie the Dr. decided to come clean,

"She told me that she didn't mind you having a friend over and that she was glad you even had a friend ,but… she also went on to say that she thought that maybe the two of you were more than just friends…"

Wade folded his lips in at the info the Dr. had just given him, as pissed as he was he made an effort to remain calm. Looking down at the floor with a slight scowl on his face, he voiced his thoughts out loud talking mainly to himself,

"Thanks a lot mom, I knew I could count on you to keep your damn mouth shut! I wonder who else you told. The Bullworth post? The six o'clock news? Christy and her big ass mouth!?"

"Wade," The Dr. interrupted his train of thought, "Don't be angry with your mother, she was only concerned about your wellbeing, and trust me in all my years of practice I have had numerous neglectful parents come in and out of my office and I can tell already that that's not the type of parent your mother is, she loves you and only wants what's best for you."

Wade ran a hand through his red hair and shook his head in acknowledgement. "Yeah….I know she does…"

"So are you and Davis simply just friends or are the two of you more than just friends?"

"Well, no sense in lying, we are definitely more than just friends!" Wade informed him still a bit pissed.

"I see, are the two of you open about it or not?" Dr. Bambillo questioned him further.

"Well neither of us really cares what anybody else thinks but at the same time it's our business and nobody else's!" Wade stated in a firm tone.

"True, you are right what others think should never be a factor in whom you choose to be with." Dr. Bambillo agreed before continuing with his questions.

"How is his home life compared to yours? Do you know if he has any problems?"

"Well from what I've seen his is much better than mine, but it hasn't seemed to do him any good!" Wade informed the man.

"What do mean?" The Dr. questioned

"I don't know why and I'm pretty sure he doesn't either but every now and then he will just start crying and can't stop! It's not like a whiney complain cry either, there's like this level of emotion to it like the way people cry when they attend a funeral or something! It's pretty freaky but he doesn't make too much of a fuss over it!" There was a noticeable amount of concern behind Wade's tone.

"So the two of you will just be sitting around talking and enjoying yourselves and out of nowhere he will start to cry uncontrollably?"

"Yep! I 've seen him do it quite a few times." Wade replied.

"Hmm sounds like he may have some emotional problems going on." Dr. Bambillo told him as he leaned back in his chair pondering the information he had just received.

"Really? You think so?" Wade questioned wanting to know more, so that maybe he could do something to help Davis with whatever problem he had.

"Definitely! Usually when people can't control their emotions as with Davis and his crying there could be a number of things going on. They may have some emotional issue they are suppressing and may not even remember it consciously but subconsciously it's still there and can sometime trigger emotions without the memory resurfacing."

Wade sat up straight for the first time since he had been there that day and his eyes seemed to widen just slightly as he waited for the Dr. to continue.

"There is also a chance he may be suffering from depression, anxiety, or just everyday stress. It's hard to tell if he hasn't sought out any medical attention for it though. If it's what you say it is then he should definitely go and see his dr. about it, you don't want a potential bad problem to grow even worse." The Dr. informed him.

Wade looked down at the floor a bit melancholy, the information the Dr. had just given him seemed to strike a nerve somewhere deep inside him. It was almost as if the information had upset him to some degree, even more than he already was.

"Oh wow, I didn't know that," Wade's voice had returned to the strained state it had been at earlier. "I'll mention it to him …..The next time I see him…"

"Listening to all of this, I'm not surprised to find that so many of the children at the academy have bad home lives, usually what goes on in their home reflects in their behavior!" Dr. Crabblesnitch replied.

"Yeah, either that or they're just a bunch of spoiled brats that think they can get away with anything!" Was Officer Monsons thought on the issue.

"Well not everyone's problems stem from a bad home life, sometimes other factors outside of their home can cause their behavior problems." Dr. Bambillo informed the other two.


	10. Johnny

Chapter 10:

….

Johnny Vincent was pretty much an emotional wreck,

That had been the Dr.'s initial thought of him during their first meeting. Evidently he had been having trouble with his longtime girlfriend Lola Lombardi and despite her infidelity he refused to let her go. Not only that but during his brief stay there at Happy Volts he had clearly not received the best treatment available. Looking at him it was painstakingly obvious that he had sustained more than one severe beating, chances were though that it hadn't been by the orderlies because usually they wouldn't hit the patients anywhere that left a easily spotted mark.

His face was badly bruised and his left eye was nearly swollen shut, he was also sporting an unsightly dark purple ring around his neck indicating that he had possibly either been choked or perhaps tried to hang himself.

He scowled heavily even when he wasn't looking at anybody, and clearly had a lot on his mind. According to the orderlies they had deemed it necessary to place him in strait jacket because he had a tendency to be very violent and uncooperative. Wanting to make sure the boy was okay Dr. Bambillo first sought to discover the source of his injuries.

"How are you Johnny?" He greeted him kindly,

"I'm fine!" Johnny snapped at the man who had barely said four words to him.

Dr. Bambillo sighed just a little as it had already been a long day. He could tell that there were most likely going to be some communication issues with him and Johnny.

"Well Johnny I can tell that you're not too happy about being here in the asylum or about talking with me, so let's get straight to the point shall we?" The Dr. suggested, hoping to show the angry battered teenager that he meant him no harm, and was out for his best interest.

"Sounds good," Was Johnny's reply after staring him down.

"How has your stay here been?" Dr. Bambillo questioned him, he didn't want to come straight out and ask him about his injuries because the boy was already on edge so he thought it best that he approach the subject in a more delicate manner.

Slowly turning his eyes to look at the man, Johnny again stared him down before finally deciding to say something.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" He replied angrily, clearly under the impression that the Dr. was being sarcastic and trying to poke fun at him.

Recognizing the fact that Johnny misunderstood him Dr. Bambillo sought to correct the boy and keep him calm. Even though he was currently restrained he still didn't want him to get upset and spaz out.

"Now Johnny just relax, I didn't mean any harm okay? Looking at you it's obvious that there have been some problems during your stay here. You've been here for two months already so even if you arrived here injured like you are now those bruises would have faded by now."

Johnny's face seemed to soften just a little as he listened to the Dr. explain.

"I can tell that you are the type that can easily read between the lines so instead of beating around the bush how about you just tell me what all has happened since you have been here."

Dr. Bambillo sat and waited patiently for the boy to tell him what all had happened to him.

Johnny looked away trying to decide whether he should or shouldn't tell the man what had happened to him. He was angry, that much was obvious, but he was clearly hurt as well on an emotional level and that right there let the Dr. know that there had been more to his story than just a random physical altercation.

"I…" Johnny started but paused, his expression seemed to grow fiercer as he attempted to say something.

"I just… got into a fight with some of the crazies here is all" He stated rather firmly.

Anyone else may have bought it but Dr. Bambillo did not, he had clearly made that up on the spot, and it was understandable. Had he have been involved with any form of abuse chances were he wasn't going to admit it. Usually victims are too embarrassed to admit that someone else hurt them and being the hard core leader of the greaser clique he was well known for it was no surprise that he had decided not to come clean.

"Johnny listen," Dr. Bambillo began in an effort to reach out to him and try to help. "I understand that you may think that me and all the other employees here are all good friends but that's not the case. Don't think that if one of them did something to you that I would try to cover for them because I'm not."

At this point Johnny seemed to loosen up just a bit and made eye contact with the Dr. The remark seemed to serve as a form of relief to the boy but only for a brief moment. His look of relief was promptly replaced with his previous frown.

"You're still just a child whether you want to admit it or not, yes adulthood is on the horizon but legally you are still a minor and considering that I'm not just going to sit around knowing that you or any other child is being abused by people who are supposed to be taking care of them. If any of them decide to step out of place I will make it my business to put them back in their place as far as the legal system and their job goes."

There was a momentary pause as Johnny seemed to consider the Dr.'s words,

"Thanks for the offer but I can take care of myself!" Johnny replied with a strain in his voice, he was clearly trying to play the tough guy who didn't need assistance and could take one the world alone but little did he realize he was doing a terrible job at it.

Dr. Bambillo found himself a bit disappointed by the boy's refusal to accept help, taking a moment to survey him even further he noticed several pinprick marks near his collar bone and neck area as the gown he wore hung a bit low on his shoulders.

"Johnny, listen to me I'm just trying to help you, I'm not trying to embarrass or belittle you or make you feel weak or anything I just want to help but I need for you to tell me what happened…"

"I SAID I'M FUCKING FINE! OKAY!?" Johnny shouted at the man a quiver in his voice and poor attempt at hiding his pain plastered onto his face.

"I don't need your help! Nobody beat me or anything! I got into a fight with one of the other inmates here and that's the end of it!"

Dr. Bambillo folded his arms and sat back in his chair, and for a few moments neither of them said a word.

"Alright fine Johnny, we'll let this go for now but I am going to come back to it later." Dr. Bambillo informed him.

"Now as far as you being committed here goes it's my understanding that you and your girlfriend have been having some problems lately, is that true?" Dr. Bambillo asked.

Johnny furrowed his brow slightly, "Yeah we have but so what? Don't all couples have their problems!?" He was clearly already on the defense now that Lola had been mentioned.

"That's true," The Dr. replied back, "Why don't you tell me what recently happened between the two of you."

Johnny was silent for a moment as he seemed hesitant to speak of the issue but decided to do so anyway,

"Oh god the slut!" He growled out clearly upset as he squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to suppress his own anger.

"Well we had gotten into an argument over something's, recently she was messing with some trust fund fairy by the name of Gord Vendrome and I found out about it, she claimed it was innocent and nothing serious but I couldn't let it go. When I brought the issue up again she made a smart remark about some other guy named Chad, I got angry and said some things I shouldn't have said and we ended up splitting up! A short time later, some of the local dropouts said they had gotten together with her, when I heard it I went a little crazy and ended up in here!"

Johnny abruptly ended his briefing there and stared at the Dr. again with a scowl on his face.

"When you say you went a little crazy what exactly do you mean?" The Dr. questioned wanting to get a clear idea of what he thought.

"I just got really angry you know, I just smashed a few things around the house and punched a few walls here and there, nothing too serious!"

The Dr. could tell that as before he wasn't being entirely honest but decided to move on,

"There's nothing wrong with venting your anger after a bad breakup, but when you overreact that's when your behavior could start to be considered a little abnormal or perhaps even crazy." The Dr. informed him.

Johnny narrowed his dark eyes at the man. "I love her, that's not crazy! Even if she is a whore I still love her!"

"You're right there is nothing crazy about being in love with someone. The only problem with being in love though is if the person you love doesn't love you back" Dr. Bambillo explained to him.

Johnny's expression faltered for a mere fraction of a second revealing a heartbroken, frightened teenager underneath his tough exterior but he immediately hid it under another fierce scowl and said nothing.

"Was this the first time she cheated on you?" The Dr. asked attempting to gain more insight on Johnny's relationship with Lola.

Johnny again sat silent for a moment and as before he seemed hesitant to answer the question, when he didn't respond the Dr. pressed on, "It's okay Johnny, just be honest, I'm not out to judge you or Lola."

Johnny took a deep breath, "No…" Was his only word, and the Dr. nodded his head in understanding.

"Have you ever cheated on her?" With that questioned proposed a brief shiver of fear coursed through Johnny's body as incidents that he had found himself unwillingly participating in since arriving at the asylum surfaced in his mind, but being the natural rough neck that he was and far more concerned with Lola than himself he suppressed the thought and gave his answer,

"No! Never, I would never cheat on Lola, I love her too much to do something like that to her!"

Listening to him insist on his undying love for the girl and admitting that she was the more free flying type Dr. Bambillo began to understand where the boy was coming from.

"It's very thoughtful and loving of you to feel that way about her but being that she has been unfaithful to you on more than one occasion don't you think it's possible that perhaps her feelings for you aren't as strong as your feelings for her?"

Johnny looked down at the floor before slowly starting to shake his head no, "No she loves me I know she does!" He protested clearly getting upset at the idea that his feelings for Lola may very well be one sided.

"Johnny, I'm sorry to say this but I feel like that's not the case, If she keeps seeing other guys behind your back and running back to you don't you feel like she is in a sense making a fool out of you?"

"Ain't nobody making a fool of Johnny Vincent!" He halfway shouted. "Besides it's not her fault that so many other guys flock to her like they do she's so beautiful it's only natural that they would want her!"

The Dr. let out a deep sigh, he was a bit taken aback by the boys fixation on the girl.

"Johnny, I understand that you love her and don't want to think down on her and I understand that it's not her fault if she is very attractive that men feel compelled to come to her but at the same time, just because other guys flock to her all the time doesn't mean she has to take them up on any offers. If she truly loves you like you claim she dose don't you think she would ignore all the other guys who make passes at her?"

Johnny stared at the Dr. clearly starting to grow angry with what he was saying,

"I feel like you are refusing to acknowledge the fact that she is the problem and not the other guys." Dr. Bambillo went on.

Johnny felt his blood start to boil at the Dr.'s statement about Lola, "Don't talk trash about Lola!" He warned the man even though there was nothing he could do to him while being confined to a strait jacket and still feeling rather shitty thanks to the sedatives that had been administered to him earlier that day.

"I'm not trying to talk bad about Lola," Dr. Bambillo told him,

"I'm simply trying to get you to see things from a more reasonable perspective, no one likes to acknowledge or accept the fact that someone they are madly in love with doesn't love them back, and I'm not saying that she doesn't love you back but that is clearly the issue here, we know you love her but does she or doesn't she love you?"

Johnny sat silent letting what the Dr. had just said sink in,

"Doesn't that bother you?" The Dr. continued,

"Doesn't what bother me?" Johnny questioned pretending like he didn't know what the Dr. was getting at, he was a bit desperate to stall the pending question even if only for a few seconds.

"Doesn't the fact that you may be in love with someone who doesn't love you back scare you? Or are you more afraid of being alone than you are to remain in a relationship that is one sided?"

There was a long pause,

"W…why would I be afraid to be alone?" Johnny questioned.

Dr. Bambillo sat quiet for a moment, "Well if I'm not mistaken loneliness is something that you have experienced before."

Johnny's fierce scowl lightened for a moment before he spoke,

"How'd you know that?" He asked in the calmest tone he had spoken in since the beginning of their meeting and wanting to know where the Dr. had gotten his rather accurate information from.

"Well with you being a ward of the state at one point in time those records were automatically granted to me when you were admitted here." Dr. Bambillo informed him.

"So of course with both you parents being incarcerated for quite some time now…."

Dr. Bambillo cut his sentence short as Johnny had begun to shake his head in acknowledgement of the Dr.'s explanation. There was no need for him to go on, Johnny had heard all he needed to hear in reference to his estranged parents.

There was another brief moment of silence.

"Is that your reason why?" The Dr. questioned him a second time concerning his refusal to let go of Lola.

Johnny again shook his head no at the Dr.'s remark and Dr. Bambillo found himself feeling sorry for the teenager, it was obvious that his parents absence in his life did play a role in his attachment to Lola.

"No!" He shouted at the man, but again fell silent.

Dr. Bambillo was a bit hesitant to continue as it was obvious that Johnny had been through quite a bit in the past few weeks but he had to get to the bottom of his issues.

"Has she come to see you at all since you've been here?" The Dr. questioned in a gentle manner,

Johnny blanched at this question,

"Has she made any effort to get into contact with you and make sure you are okay?"

Johnny's mouth fell open, as he was forced to confront a fact he had tried his hardest to ignore or make up excuses for. Lola had made no effort to get into contact with him and see if he was okay or not, the only people who had come by to see him were Peanut and a few of the other Greasers but he had turned them all away not wanting to face them and waiting for Lola to show up but she never did! He had been there several months now and there had been no sign of Lola. The other clique members had written him numerous letters but he had ignored most of them, keeping only a few random ones here and there but they all had yet to be opened. Growing increasingly frustrated he made one last attempt to defend the woman he was in love with.

"No!" He yelled again, "I love her and she loves me! She just…."

He paused not really knowing what to say in Lola's defense, there was nothing for him to say when he really thought about it, fact of the matter was Lola was a slut whether he liked it or not and chances were that was never going to change. She hadn't been faithful to him for a single day they had been together, he had given her everything he had to give and then some, yet she still seemed to wander on a daily basis and play with him like he was last season's hottest toy. Sitting there pondering this Johnny suddenly squeezed his eyes shut and let out a frustrated growl as tears began to stream down his face.

"….Why do you have to be that way Lola….Why?"

Authors Note: Alright people this is the last chapter! However I do have several other characters who I may or may not go back and add a chapter for but as for now this story is complete! Thank you to all of those who reviewed and even to those who may have stopped by to read any single chapter! Now that this fic is finished I will began posting a series of short stories most of which are associated with the various chapters in this fic! Again Thank you all!

-Akemat Lynn


	11. Derby

You Have No Idea Chapter 11: Derby (Request)

"Well now quite the hopeless romantic as far as that one goes!" Officer Monson half laughed at his own remark, clearly finding the issues with the student humorous.

"Hmph!" Dr. Crabblesnitch grunted, "Children these days and their hormone induced behavior! It's ludicrous!

Dr. Bambillo pinched his brow slightly frustrated with the other two men, he hadn't really expected either of them to show any concern for any of the kids he was talking about, but he did think that at the very least the two of them would be able to grasp the severity of most of their situations!

"Well it's not always hormones that induce that type of behavior," Dr. Bambillo went on, "Sometimes teenagers tend to have trouble coming to terms with their emotions and regardless of how old you are that can be a very scary thing."

Derby Harrington sat quietly, highly stressed and slightly unnerved. He waited impatiently for the doctor to enter the room. He had been a bit angered when the secretary had told him to have a seat and that the doctor would be with him shortly. Damn common folk! Didn't they know who he was? Evidently not! Making him wait, it was absurd!

Blinking once, then twice, Derby sat back in his chair before crossing one leg over the other. He was still having trouble dealing with the fact that he, a Harrington had felt the need to go and receive any form of what many would consider to be psychiatric help.

He hadn't planned on being there very long, or showing up at a place such as this at all for that matter. However realizing that something near and dear to him may very well be in jeopardy and recognizing the fact that he wasn't certain on how to deal with it, he for once in his life decided to swallow his pride and make a visit to see the town shrink.

Uncrossing his legs he went about leaning forward and placing his elbows on his thighs while staring at his 3000.00 dollar shoes. He closed his eyes, allowing his mind to travel back to the very moment when all this mess he was currently tangled up in got started.

He hadn't wanted to do it, not there in front of everybody that is. Being such a sensitive subject he had planned on pulling the other boy aside and speaking with him privately but thanks to that damn pea-brained jock Dan, that plan had gone out the window.

After he and several of the other preps had beaten Dan and a few of his friends up Derby had headed back to Harrington House, pretending to be outraged the entire way there. To be honest he was angry, but not for the reason that the other preps had though that he was…

Derby was pulled from his train of thought as the sound of the door opening brought him back down to earth. Only turning his head slightly to the side he waited until the doctor walked over to where he was before attempting to get a good look at him.

"Good morning!" Dr. Bambillo greeted the blonde kindly as he took his seat behind his desk.

"Good Morning." Derby greeted the man rather plainly.

Setting a rather large stack of papers down on his desk Dr. Bambillo quickly scribbled something down before continuing the conversation.

"Well Derby w….."

"Pardon the interruption doctor," Derby cut the man off and Dr. Bambillo looked up from the papers at him.

"Before we begin anything I just want to confirm that any and everything we discuss will remain confidential, correct?"

Dr. Bambillo nodded his head before speaking, "Yes that is correct Derby, I am under legal obligation to keep any and everything discussed between the two of us, strictly between the two of us. As long as nobody's life is in danger then nothing we talk about will leave this room."

Derby inwardly relaxed at hearing this, one of the biggest reasons he hadn't been too game for showing his face there was because he feared that what he had to say may find its way back to the wrong people, making the already vicious rumors even worse.

"Well now Derby what seems to be bothering you" Dr. Bambillo began questioning him.

For some unknown reason Derby blanched at the man, he had known for well over a week now that he would be coming to speak with a psychiatrist but being so stressed out about recent events he had failed to prepare himself for the situation.

"I…" He started but didn't know exactly what to say, his already frustrated mind instantly began to swell with anger as he felt like an idiot for sitting there and not saying anything.

"…Excuse me," He finally managed to get out, "I'm not certain I even know where to begin…"

"That's okay," The doctor assured him, "Are you having problems at school, or at home, or is there something going on concerning a friend?" The man asked trying to help the blonde get started.

"It's a matter concerning a friend…" Derby informed him in a low voice, the conversation had barely even started and already he was struggling to compose himself. His emotions had begun to rattle for just a brief moment as he knew what he was going to have to discuss if he ever wanted to get through this.

"I…. He…." Again Derby found himself struggling to get his words out and portray a presentable demeanor. Every time he opened his mouth to speak thoughts of the previous events filled his mind causing his emotions to flare up in a barely controllable rage.

He grit his teeth so hard it was a wonder that they didn't crack,

"Gah! What the hell is wrong with me?!" He halfway shouted talking more to himself than to Dr. Bambillo,

"I'm a Harrington! Harrington's don't behave like this!" Burying his face in his hands Derby tried his hardest to pull himself together.

"Derby, are you still with me?" Dr. Bambillo questioned the boy mainly to make sure he was okay.

Sitting up straight Derby looked him straight in the eye before taking a deep breath.

"Alright!" He began, seeming to be far more composed than a moment ago.

"My reason for being here is concerning myself and a very close friend of mine!" The blonde forced out.

"There is a chance that you may have already been acquainted with him." Derby informed the man.

Before he could say anything else the doctor cut in, "Bif Taylor," He stated without a hint of doubt.

Derby stared at the man in disbelief and his jaw nearly hit the floor, "You…you know who I'm talking about?" He stuttered out, completely ignoring his less than perfect motor skills.

"I do," The doctor informed him, "I have met with him a number of times the last being shortly after he was legally committed at the asylum. He talked quite a bit about you."

Derby felt his heart lurch violently at hearing the enlightenment, he wasn't sure what to make of that bit of information. Ignoring his own problems for a minute and realizing that this may very well be his golden opportunity to make sure Bif was okay he sought out more information.

"What did he say? Is he okay in there? They aren't experimenting on him are they?" The blonde questioned starting to sound a bit frantic.

"Well I probably shouldn't tell you this being that it's supposed to remain confidential but I think it will be okay in this case being that the two of you are so closely tied together."

Derby listened closely to what the doctor had to say, hoping and praying that it wasn't anything bad.

"Now I'm not going to tell you everything, I'll leave the majority of it between the two of you, but I will tell you that he informed me of the violent encounter the two of you had."

Derby closed his eyes before turning his head down towards the ground; it was obvious he took the information as being negative.

"Wait a minute Derby just hold on a second, before you go jumping to conclusions I will also tell you that despite what happened between the two of you he did express sincere remorse for his actions!"

Derby's head snapped upwards at hearing this and he sat up straight, "Are you serious?" He questioned with a blatant tremor in his voice.

"It's the truth Derby," The doctor assured him.

Derby sat there slightly dumbfounded as he let what the Dr. had just told him sink in; he felt his face twist up in emotional agony as he tried his hardest to keep the tears back that were now threatening to fall down his face.

"God damn it Bif nooo… Bif…" It was almost unbearable to him, to know that Bif was probably sitting in a room at the asylum right at that very minute believing that everything that had happened was his fault.

"Derby," Dr. Bambillo called out to him, "its okay…."

"No it's not okay!" Derby cut him off, "You don't understand this is not his fault! Bif Taylor is not to blame for any of this!"

Derby opened his mouth as if he were about to say something else but no words came out. Dr. Bambillo instantly recognized that he had something he wanted to get off his chest but was clearly hesitant to say it.

"Derby listen to me, now just relax okay, I can tell this is a painful issue for you to be dealing with and that's okay that's understandable. Is there something you want to say about it but don't know how?" Dr. Bambillo asked to help him stay calm and in control of himself.

A brief moment of silence followed before Derby slowly began to shake his head no,

"I…"

He hesitated again, his face starting to turn red due to both his anguish and rage not at Bif, or Dan, or the other preps, or the doctor, but at himself, despite this realization he couldn't bring himself to say the words he knew he needed to say.

"I… I should, have handled thing differently…" Was the best he could manage.

Having spoken with other preps in the past Dr. Bambillo was well aware of the snobbery, and conceited attitude many of them tended to portray. He knew that the blonde was having trouble fessing up to the fact that he was more than likely in the wrong and that he felt it was his fault, he also knew that last comment the prep had made would more than likely be the closest he would get to admitting so.

"Derby, how about you tell me what happened leading up to that event?"

Derby looked up at the man not really wanting to relive that moment or the ones leading up to it but he knew he had to.

"I just want to hear your side of the story, Bif already told me everything from his point of view but now I'd like to get some insight on yours." Dr. Bambillo stated.

Leaning back in his chair Derby brought one of his hands up to his head before beginning his recollection of events. He closed his eyes and images of Bif beating him senseless flashed in his mind.

"I was too slow… I was the one who took too long to handle things… I should have dealt with it much sooner…"

The blonde opened his eyes, and shook his head just slightly in disbelief.

"That day I had several of our friends come to me and inform me that they had caught wind of some rather… interesting rumors."

Derby grew silent and Dr. Bambillo took it as an opportunity to question the boy a bit more,

"You mean the rumors concerning you and Bif right?"

Derby again closed his eyes and shook his head yes to confirm.

"I will admit that they embarrassed me, but I acted as though I was calm and in control of the situation and informed the others that I would hunt down the rumor weeds later. As the day wore on even more of my friends came to me with similar bits of information. I started to get paranoid and thought that everyone was talking about me behind my back. After comparing bits and pieces of information I managed to discover the source of the rumors."

"Okay let me stop you there," Dr. Bambillo cut in, "Just to make sure I have all the facts straight thus far because Bif told me some similar things, you heard about the rumors and that particular day was not the first time you had caught on to them right?"

Derby merely shook his head yes,

"Once more rumors started to circulate you realized that you had to do something correct?"

"Yes that's right doctor," Derby continued, "The rumors had actually been floating around for several months prior to that day but as I said before I acted as though talk amongst common people didn't have any effect on me. Despite my outward behavior I wanted to talk to Bif about it…"

He paused yet again, a bit too embarrassed to go on,

"What exactly did you want to say to him about it?" Dr. Bambillo asked when he realized that the boy was hesitating.

Derby's cheeks flushed a moderate shade of red, "I…" Again another hesitation, "I wanted to ask him how he felt about the whole thing… I wanted to know if he was upset with me about it and I wanted him to know that I… wasn't upset with him about it… or anything…"

"Did you think that he may have blamed himself for everything?"

"I did!" Derby admitted, "In the past when things have gone horribly wrong between the two of us he was always quick to apologize as if it were his fault… when it never was…"

"So you knew already that he felt like it was his fault?" The doctor went on.

Derby remained silent for a moment, "He was under so much stress…" The prep leader leaned forward placing his elbows on his knees again and placed his head down in his hands.

"I knew what he was going through… with his parents, our friends… and the rumors… it was all stressing him out." There was a quiver in Derby's voice as he continued.

"I was his leader… it was my job to help him out and guide him when he needed it… but… I… I was supposed to be there for him…"

Again the blond grew silent; Dr. Bambillo sat and waited quietly for him to continue.

"I eventually managed to track down the jock that was responsible for the rumors in the first place. I made certain that myself and the boys gave him the beating of a lifetime and in front of an audience too. When we got back to Harrington House I was determined to talk to Bif privately, but by this time the entire clique knew what was going on. Thanks to the nature of the rumors I felt that it would have looked bad for me to tell them to leave while me and the guy that have queer rumors floating around about us talk alone! So I allowed them all to stay, when Bif finally arrived I felt myself grow sick to my stomach, I couldn't talk to him the way I had wanted to with everyone watching so I decided to put on a show and talk down to him, hoping that he would let it slide… but he didn't, he became angry with me and that caught me off guard. I hadn't expected that outburst from him…

…we stated to argue…

…I yelled at him to shut up... "

Derby fell silent again as he had now begun to tremble just slightly, "There are no words to describe the feeling I got when I saw that fist of his ready to collide with my face… I should have… If only I had handled things differently…"

As Dr. Bambillo sat quietly listening to the boy he couldn't help but to notice how he kept trying to go around admitting that he was wrong in doing something or admitting that he had failed at something, he would come close but never actually fess up to being in the wrong.

"Derby…" Dr. Bambillo began, "It's okay to make mistakes, and it's okay to admit that you were wrong, everybody is wrong at some point in their lives and everybody makes mistakes."

Derby began to shake his head no, "No, you don't understand, I'm a Harrington! Harrington's don't make mistakes we are never wrong… The world just doesn't work like that it's supposed to fall into place for me, always has, I just don't understand it!"

Dr. Bambillo cocked an eyebrow at the boy's remark, "Derby come on now listen to yourself, do you really think that everything is just supposed to be the way you want it to be? Do you honestly feel that you can never in your life do any wrong and that you're always right about everything?"

With his head sill down Derby felt his lips tremble, he knew he was on the verge of a breakdown but tried his hardest to keep it at bay.

"I used to think like that…" His voice was barely above a whisper, "…But I know better now…"

Shaking his head in acknowledgment and satisfied with the fact that the blonde no longer clung to such a ridiculous resolve, the doctor decided to move on.

"Derby, why do you think Bif is always so quick to apologize to you when things go wrong, why do you think he blames himself if there is a problem concerning the two of you?" The doctor questioned as he thought back to everything Bif had confessed to.

Dr. Bambillo watched as the blonde ran both his hands through his hair and for a moment he thought that he would pull it out but he didn't. Sitting up Derby made eye contact with the doctor for a brief moment only to look away as he thought about the man's question.

"I… I don't know all I do know is that Bif… is just… well he's Bif… and that's just how Bif is…" The remark was clearly a blatant lie.

"You can't think of any other reason for him taking the blame for something that wasn't his fault concerning you and him?" Dr. Bambillo questioned again. Derby sat silent staring at the floor.

"I think you do know," Derby flinched a bit at the doctors words, "I also think that fear you have of being wrong is playing a huge part in all this. Not in terms of Bif blaming himself but because you fear that the truth behind his behavior towards you may or may not be the truth you want to hear…"

Derby raised his eyes to look at the man as he realized that he had been figured out, "What difference does it make if I'm afraid of being wrong or not, either way it's far too late now… and I have nobody to blame…"

He fell silent as he squeezed his eyes shut unable to hold his tears back any longer, "I have nobody to blame but…"

He couldn't say it, he couldn't openly admit that he was wrong and what was worse was that not only had he been wrong and made a mistake, but his mistake had cost him the one thing, the one person that meant the most to him.

He loved Bif… sadly thought that realization had come far too late, he had been the straw that broke the camel's back, sending Bif careening over the edge and earning himself a well-deserved beat down.

"Bif…" The blonde spoke to himself, no longer caring how he looked in front of the doctor and tears streaming down his face.

"… I'm so sorry…"

Author's Note: Hello all! This chapter here was done due to a request I received from: DragonUnicorn13, She asked that I write a chapter for Derby and perhaps have it go hand in hand with Bif's. I hope you like it! Thank you for reading my story hun and for having enough confidence in me to request I write something! I really appreciate it and as mentioned before there is still the chance of me going back in and adding other characters so keep your eyes open!


End file.
